


Wrong Number

by Gaby_elle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Chatting & Messaging, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby_elle/pseuds/Gaby_elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tiene un mensaje de un número equivocado que le hace pensar acerca de su vida monótona y de como llego a ser tan aburrida que un mensaje de un extraño pudiera tener el poder de animarlo e incentivarlo a seguir contestando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El número equivocado

Castiel amaba cuando extraños le mandaban mensajes de textos, no, no estaba apuntado en ningún grupo raro de cadena de mensajes, o en algún tipo de aplicación de citas, simplemente, se maravillaba cada vez que alguien por error escribía a su número en vez del número que quería. Quizás tenía algo que ver con su profesión de estadista, y la baja probabilidad de que algo como eso sucediera, o con que su vida se hubiera tornado en algo monótono y aburrido al punto de que un “Buen día” por parte de un número desconocido le hiciera esbozar una sonrisa. Claro que eso no pasaba con mucha frecuencia, pero cuando sucedía, en vez de seguir la lógica y evitar responder siempre trataba de hacerles saber a los remitentes con un cordial mensaje que no era el número con el cual querían comunicarse.

El mensaje que lo había hecho pensar en ello quizás era algo tonto, tomando en cuenta que al leerlo le había causado gracia, y le hacía cuestionarse la importancia del queso en su vida, y en la de otras personas ajenas a él.

“Bro, ¿Cuál es el tipo de queso para que llevas siempre en el almuerzo?”.

Por un momento al leerlo estuvo a punto de responder con rapidez, asumiendo por la familiaridad y lo extraño de la pregunta que podría tratarse de Gabriel, habían almorzado juntos el otro día, al parecer tenía que presentarle a alguien, una persona que por esta vez, dada la seriedad con la cual se había tomado todo el asunto, esperaba no tuviera solo mini vestidos brillosos como guardarropa; lo había visto feliz, tanto como creyera que él mismo lo era tan solo unos meses atrás, antes de que su compromiso con Meg terminara. Ellos habían estado juntos desde la secundaría, por más de siete años, su familia, bueno gran parte de esta, ya que Gabriel y Balthazar habían insistido en que sería una estupidez desde el principio. Lo habían instado a que ya era tiempo de que diera el gran paso, el gran sí y se casara formalmente de una vez por todas.

Pero Castiel tenía preguntas, tenía dudas, sin lugar a dudas todo había terminado en desastre, ¿La quería?, por supuesto que sí, la castaña ahora teñida de rubia después de su ruptura, había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, le sacaba de su eje, lo obligaba a tomar riesgos y no quedarse estático en su vida como si se tratara de una estatua de mármol. ¿Pero la amaba?, no estaba seguro de eso, para el Meg siempre había sido una compañera, alguien que le sacaba de su mundo de porcelana fría, alguien que no lo juzgaba, y que lo hacía sentir feliz; pero se había dado cuenta de que la había tomado como un salvavidas, algo de que aferrarse al apartarse de su familia y estar por su cuenta. Inmediatamente después de terminar la secundaría se habían ido a vivir juntos, habían pasado muchas etapas juntos, como su primer beso, y la primera vez que había reprobado un examen, habían roto y vuelto más veces de las que podía contar con sus dedos, sin embargo esta vez había sido definitiva, él no la amaba y quizás se lo había hecho saber de la forma más estúpida y cruel, un error en su dedo; un desliz y el mensaje que iba destinado a su hermano mayor había terminado en la casilla de mensajes equivocada.

Lo que más le dolía era haberla perdido como amiga, saber que desde ese momento estaba solo en el mundo de adultos que debería haber enfrentado por su cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás con el tiempo le perdonaría por ser un idiota, pero por el momento no se sentía ni siquiera con el derecho de ir a pedirle perdón, de hacerle creer que quería regresar una vez más, porque no era así, la vida solo era solitaria, si le era permitida la redundancia, y agobiante y temerosa por igual; sin embargo, estar libre para ser él mismo, y no tener que estar preocupado por los sentimientos de los demás, eso era un gran alivio.

“Estoy en la fila de tienda y realmente necesito recoger esa mierda.”;  
“oh... lo siento, número equivocado.”

Resaltaba de nuevo en la pantalla de su celular, haciéndolo sonreír y desviándolo de sus cavilaciones y su necesidad de martirizarse. Estuvo a punto de responderle que no se preocupara, y que guardara el número en caso de necesitar un contable; cuando los tres puntos que Gabriel le había enseñado que significaban que la persona del otro lado de la pantalla estaba escribiendo lo detuvieron.

“Pero me refiero a que… si tienes cualquier recomendación sobre queso, déjamelo saber”;  
“I fckn love cheese”.

“¿Para qué es el queso?”; terminó por responder curioso, podía ser absurdo, ya que no podía ver a la otra persona, quien fuera que escribiera los mensajes, pero al parecer el queso era una cosa de vida o muerte, algo realmente importante.

“Oh, hamburguesas, no creí que en serio fueras a contestar”.

Tener una conversación con alguien de quien desconocía su nombre, género, edad y que le cayera simpático únicamente porque iba a preparar hamburguesas quizás definía lo extraño que Castiel era. O visto desde otra perspectiva el hambre que tenía, ya que se había salteado el almuerzo, para que en caso de que la pareja de Gabriel no fuese buena cocinera pudiera comerse debido al hambre cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente, quizás era una táctica algo extrema, pero si iba a ser intoxicado durante la cena de esa noche en la cual Gabriel le presentaría a su pareja al menos disfrutaría del placer que ocasionaba saciar la necesidad de alimento.

“Queso Hevarti, quedan muy bien con ese queso”. Respondió finalmente, alegre de lo que según él contaba como su buena acción del día.

“Awesome, ¿Sabes mucho sobre queso?”

Un gracias y la conversación habría terminado, pero al parecer la persona del otro lado del celular no estaba apresurada por terminar la conversación con un extraño, no lo culpaba, o no la culpaba, no estaba seguro, no había muchas cosas interesantes por hacer en una fila en el supermercado, su compañero de trabajo Crowley le había dicho que así se imaginaba el infierno, largas filas de personas que avanzan lento sin ninguna razón, y que además no poseen ningún objetivo, solo estar ahí parado y en silencio, avanzando lentamente hacia la nada un paso a la vez. Sin duda su compañero tenía ideas raras en su cabeza, aunque eso no le quitaba la razón, sin dudas hacer fila era algo tedioso.

“Se bastante sobre hamburguesas, las amo”, respondió animado sin saber la razón, sin duda debería de terminar la conversación, no tenía sentido y no buscaba llegar a ningún lado, sin embargo aún le quedaban algunos minutos antes de que su horario de trabajo terminara y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era eso o mirar las grises paredes de su oficina. Eso o quizás auto-prepararse para lo que podía ser una cena con Gabriel, aunque sabía, que por más que imaginara, el mismo era tan impredecible que era inútil cualquier elucubración que su mente pudiera hacer.

“¿Cuál es tu favorita?”, le preguntaron, le regocijaba por alguna razón que la conversación tomara su curso y no se terminara, aunque suponía que tendría un corte abrupto en cualquier momento, al menos todavía tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo él, aunque claro no estaba muy deseoso de hacerlo.

“La hamburguesa con queso, ya sabes de bacon y ternera”

“Te invitaría a cenar, ya sabes para que pruebes que tal quedaron, pero tengo una comida con mi hermano y el idiota de su novio, y al parecer no basta con eso, también quiere traer al idiota de su hermano como lastre”.

—Rudo—, se dijo a si mismo Castiel.

Preguntándose si así era como lo vería la pareja de su hermano cuando lo conociera, no sabía que era peor, que pensara que era un idiota o que pensara que era un lastre, de cualquier manera, le había dicho a Gabriel que una comida de a tres no era una gran idea, ya se imaginaba cómo le harían de lado toda la noche, no a propósito claro, era solo el amor, que los haría estar al pendiente el uno del otro ignorándolo sin querer.

“¿Qué vas a cenar tú?”

“No lo sé, no veneno espero”, y hablaba en serio, aún recordaba la vez que una de las citas de Gabriel le había provocado un envenenamiento tóxico, al parecer había cocinado la carne del filete con el plástico incluido, bueno, al menos tenía un sabor decente.

“¿Aún no te decides?, podría darte unos consejos sobre veneno, ya sabes, para retribuirte el favor”

“Me invitaron a cenar, comeré lo que sea que hayan preparado”, era cierto, había preferido ni preguntar que iban a cenar, y a pesar de sus insistencias Gabriel no había querido que cenaran fuera, al parecer quería que todo fuera más “familiar”, y había desistido cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba prejuzgando, debía darle una oportunidad a la comida de esa persona.

“Espero que disfrutes la cena, tengo que pagar en la caja, de nuevo gracias colega”

“De nada, colega”

“¿Puedo guardar el número?, ya sabes en caso de que tenga alguna otra duda sobre quesos”

“¿No voy a recibir ningún mensaje de un alce pidiendo tarjeta de crédito?”, no sería la primera vez que intentaban estafarlo, Gabriel decía que era debido a que era muy ingenuo.

“Por supuesto no, voy a mantener a mi hermano alejado de mi celular lo prometo”

“¿Tu hermano hace estafas con tarjetas de crédito?”

“Si, y también es un alce, y su novio es un duendecillo dorado”

“¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?”, quizás la charla había perdido sentido hace más de tres mensajes, o quizás era un tipo de humor que no comprendía pero Castiel siempre se tomaba en serio lo que le decían, con una literalidad que lo hacía sentir confuso en ese momento.

“Cazo pesadillas, demonios, fantasmas, ese tipo de cosas, y hago la cena porque mi hermano no sabe más que recalentar sopa”:

“¿Qué hay acerca del imbécil?”

“¿El lastre?, no lo conozco aún, pero no creo que pueda ser peor que el novio de mi hermano”

“Tengo que salir, ten una buena cena y una buena noche”

“Tú también, guarda mi número ya sabes solo en caso de que te afecte algo sobrenatural”

Apago el mensaje después de ese mensaje, quizás podría preguntarle después a Gabriel si eso era lo que las personas encontraban gracioso, los chistes sin duda nunca habían sido lo suyo, después de levantarse de su asiento fue hacía su perchero y guardo dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina color caqui su celular antes de ponérsela, eran las ocho y veinte pm. Lo mejor era que se apresurara, o haría esperar a su hermano y su pareja, aún tenía que pasar por su casa, tomar un baño, cambiarse, porque no quería parecer un aburrido hombre del fisco, y su ropa de trabajo no era lo que se suele usar en una reunión informal.

Era extraño, algo en hablar despreocupadamente con ese sujeto lo había hecho olvidar el cansancio y la pesadumbre que tenía desde que había iniciado el día, aún desde antes de empezar a trabajar o que su hermano le recordara que tenían planes esa noche. Era interesante, como un completo extraño hablándole con una familiaridad fuera de lugar en cualquier otro ámbito le había animado el día, y que a pesar de su historial con los mensajes equivocados, le había hecho reafirmar el sentimiento positivo que tenía cuando recibía un mensaje equivocado.

Quién sabe, quizás podría escribirle de nuevo alguna vez, volvió a encender el celular con la idea de agendar su número aún desconociendo su nombre cuando el mismo empezó a sonar.

—¿Chico del queso?, —Preguntó algo agitado al responder.

—¿Estas drogado?, soy yo, Gabriel, —Contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonando algo confusa, lo que era entendible, ni siquiera él sabía porque había contestado de esa manera— ¿Dónde estás?, voy a necesitar que me lleves, Balthazar “Tomó prestado mi auto y lo chocó”.

—¿Está bien?, —Preguntó preocupado.

—Si, tan solo tiene unos raspones, ya lo arreglaran en el taller…

—Nuestro hermano Gabriel, ¿Está bien nuestro hermano?, —Preguntó un tanto exasperado, a veces la forma de ser de Gabriel le sacaba de quicio, aunque claro, por su forma de tomar las cosas podía suponer que la cosa no había pasado a mayores y que su hermano mayor no se encontraba en estado de gravedad.

—Si, él está bien, pero lo tendrán en observación un rato, —Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Bien… iré a verlo a verlo primero, tú toma un taxi, si está bien nos vemos en la noche.

—Castiel, yo hice planes contigo primero, no sabes de lo que te vas a perder.

—Vamos Gabe, no es como si tuviera una cita con el destino, puedo conocer a tu pareja cualquier otro día, suponiendo que te dure más de una noche.

—Eso fue rudo…

—Nos vemos, te quiero.

—Te quiero también, no vayas a dejarme plantado.

—Seguro.

Castiel no cree en el destino, solo sabe que colgó el teléfono, no tienes más mensajes y tiene que ir a ver a su hermano al hospital, y escapó de una cena a la que no quería asistir, tiene una excusa para no ser un mal tercio esa noche, y aunque parezca que ese día es tan monótono y aburrido como cualquier otro, igual al anterior y al anterior a ese, en su interior sabe que se siente diferente; “Chico del queso”.... agendado.


	2. Un mal día para una cena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto esta hecho de fans para fans, sin ánimo de lucro. Disfruten la lectura ;)

Había llamado una grúa camino al hospital, como de costumbre su auto lo había dejado a pie, ni siquiera se molestó, solo quería ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano; tomó un autobús para el poco tramo que le quedaba, al menos tan solo eran unas cuadras, dejando su auto con la certeza de que nadie lo haría hacer arrancar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que alguien quisiera intentar llevárselo o tuviera interés en el, Crowley siempre decía que ese era el auto de un “Chulo”, al parecer tenía algo que ver con la suspensión hidráulica, pero nunca se había molestado en revisarla, suponía que no funcionaba por los años que tenía el auto, y además no le veía ningún uso.

Su auto no era último modelo, y no estaba ni cerca de ser el más rápido, cuando lo compró no planeaba conservarlo por tanto tiempo, se suponía que sería un “primer auto”, un medio que le permitiera llegar a la universidad, movilizarse por su cuenta y principalmente ser más independiente; no era un auto familiar, tenía dos puertas, y más de una vez en alguna fiesta había sido multado por llevar un número superior de pasajeros al de cinturones de seguridad, sin accidentes graves por fortuna, solo cosas como las que pasaban cuando alguno de sus hermanos mayores estaba tan… animado.

Años después había erradicado esa peligrosísima costumbre, así como a su vez casi por completo su presencia en fiestas o reuniones familiares o organizadas por algún miembro de su familia, pero el auto se había quedado, Castiel se había encariñado con el y su color dorado, Gabriel le había comentado que ese auto le daba más problemas que satisfacciones, no eran pocas las veces en que el mismo se había quedado varado en el medio de la nada sin razón aparente, al menos para él, que no conocía mucho de mecánica, sus conocimientos sobre autos le alcanzaban para conducirlo, cargarle gasolina y cambiar un neumático eventualmente, no más.

Estaba muerto de hambre, no era extraño que el transporte le hubiera revuelto el estómago estando el mismo vacío, mientras esperaba en la sala de espera se preguntó qué tan patético sería si se desmayara al ir a visitar a su hermano, quizás solo necesitaba un poco de azúcar, o algo con hidrocarburos, esas hamburguesas que ese “hombre”, que suponía tenía una edad similar a la suya, iba a cocinar sonaban muy bien, ¿Qué tan fuera de lugar quedaría si le volvía a mandar un mensaje?, probablemente estaría cenando con su familia en ese momento.

“¿Qué tal va la cena?”, esta bien, solo mandaría ese mensaje, si no podía contestar no lo haría y eso sería todo, tampoco quería que por su culpa tuviera que contestar mensajes de texto en la mesa, dejándolo como un desconsiderado… quizás solo otro pequeño mensaje, es decir, si fuera como su hermano, necesitaría como mínimo dos mensajes para notar que alguien intentaba contactarlo.

“Espero que bien, provecho…

Escribió y volvió a borrar, ¿Por qué ponerse a molestar a ese sujeto?, lo de esa tarde solo había sido una conversación casual y no había razón para que sintiera que debía hablarle a alguien que ni siquiera conocía; quizás tenía que ver con estar en esa sala de espera y tener que guardar silencio, ya no estaba preocupado por Balthazar porque la recepcionista, una castaña de buen aspecto y carácter amable le había comunicado que solo le hacían un chequeo rutinario, y que el mismo le había pedido una cita al entrar, eso sonaba como si estuviera todo bien con su hermano. Y así lo confirmó cuando la enfermera le permitió ingresar, su rostro tenía buen color, un raspón sobre la ceja izquierda, y otro sobre la mejilla derecha, nada serio a pesar de haber estado en un accidente automovilístico.

—Hasta que alguien se dignó en aparecer, —Exclamó el rubio sentándose en la cama de hospital en la había estado recostado hasta que Castiel ingresó a la habitación.— ¿Dónde está Gabriel?

Castiel lo observó cruzándose de brazos, la forma en que se había expresado le había molestado, había ingresado tan pronto como se lo habían permitido, y algo le decía, por la forma en que había mencionado a Gabriel, y por conocer bastante bien a ambos, que el supuesto accidente había tenido poco de accidental, y que había alguna razón de trasfondo para todo ese alboroto que aún no conocía, aunque por lo indignado que Balthazar parecía, era de esperar que el misterio se develara pronto.

—Vine tan pronto como pude hermano, Gabriel está en una cena, probablemente está molesto por lo de su auto, pero su enfado no durara mucho, y creo que tu estadía aquí tampoco, —Dijo dando a entender que no había sido para tanto, estuvo a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido entre ellos, pero se preguntó a sí mismo si realmente quería saber, él siempre había auspiciado de mediador en la familia, desde bastante joven, y aunque había decidido alejarse de la familia por esa misma razón, por esa necesidad que tenía de respirar sin sentir que todo a su alrededor eran problemas, bueno, a pesar de eso simplemente no podía alejarse del todo como si no le importaran, porque sin lugar a dudas si le importaban, tanto que no poder ayudar a que las cosas mejoraran le había angustiado siempre.

—¿Ese idiota va a ir de todos modos?, siempre he sabido que no suele tomar buenas decisiones pero esto… Esta nueva pulsera va a ir a la colección por nada, —Dijo mientras le enseñaba su muñeca, en la cual estaba a su alrededor una cinta plástica color celeste, la cual le habían puesto al ingresar al hospital.

Con lo de colección Balthazar se refería a que él era proclive a los accidentes, mujeres, fiestas salvajes y alcohol quizás no eran la mejor elección si quería estar alejado de los hospitales; ahora con lo de “la decisión estúpida”, tenía que ver con lo de la cena y probablemente la persona con la que Gabriel estaba saliendo. Lo que le parecía bastante curioso, porque nunca antes se había interesado por las personas que pasaban por la vida de Gabriel, es más, era él, el primero en invitarlo a esas fiestas que más que ello tenían pinta de orgías, suponía que había algo verdaderamente malo con esa persona para que Balthazar actuara como el hermano mayor sobreprotector que nunca había parecido. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de interferir en su vida, o lo que parecía ser su felicidad, no mientras no tuviera la certeza de que iban a lastimarlo.

—¿Chocaste su auto a propósito?, —Dijo apretando con sus dedos su entrecejo, ese era el tipo de cosas que no debía sorprenderle en sus hermanos, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que esa era una buena idea?

—Bueno, pensé que si no tenía auto no iría, más aún sabiendo que me accidente, pero al parecer no es así, no quiero que siga saliendo con esa persona Castiel, tu deberías apoyarme.

—Por lo que se ve tu sí le conoces, pero yo ni siquiera le he visto Balth, mira… estoy cansado y tengo hambre, vendré a verte mañana de nuevo si es que no te han dado el alta para cuando salga del trabajo, ¿Está bien?, —Ese, “¿Está bien?”, no era una pregunta por si su proceder le parecía bien, era más bien una advertencia para que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna estupidez más hasta mañana en la noche, puede que Castiel fuera muy comprensivo, pero no en algo como poner su bienestar y salud en juego solo por un capricho, más aún cuando no entendía de qué se trataba todo.

Se despidió de Balthazar con un beso en la frente y alguna que otra advertencia final, con la intención de dejarle claro que debía comportarse como un adulto, al menos esa noche.

Después de visitar a Balthazar y comprobar que todo estaba bien Castiel se dirigió a la dirección que Gabriel le había apuntado en un papel de caramelo, Gabriel lo había anotado apurado, por lo que Castiel esperaba que los números estuvieran bien anotados, el rubio había insistido en que sería mejor que le pasara la misma después ya que según él no estaba seguro de sabérsela de memoria, en un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto; pero Castiel lo conocía, sabía que permitiéndole eso lo más probable era que lo olvidara, o que esa simple acción se convirtiera en la oportunidad de que le hicieran una broma, aunque muchas veces Gabriel había insistido en que gastarle alguna de sus jugarretas no era divertido en lo absoluto, ya que el morocho no las solía entender, y eso le quitaba la gracia desde el principio, no podía esperar a reír hasta que su hermano menor se enterara de que estaba siendo timado.

En la entrada de esa dirección había estacionado un auto color negro, un Chrevolet, aunque estaba seguro que Gabriel le había comentado que su pareja conducía un Dodge, y este parecía ser un auto más clásico de lo que había imaginado. Pago al taxista que lo había llevado hasta allí y dudo unos instantes en sí pedirle que aguardara un momento o confiar estaba en el sitio correcto; decidió confiar, incluso si no era el sitio no quería seguir viajando con el estómago vacío, había visto un pequeño restaurante a unas calles, era preferible comer afuera solo que aguantar más la sensación de que sus entrañas se estuvieran comiendo a sí mismas. Al bajar lo primero que hizo fue ver si no tenía alguna llamada perdida o mensaje de su hermano, había silenciado su teléfono al ingresar al hospital y había olvidado ponerle el volumen al salir del mismo, no tenía nada parecido a eso, pero si algo que no se esperaba, o mejor dicho, que había olvidado completamente por un rato, le había mandado un mensaje a ese desconocido, y había sido tan desconsiderado como para ignorar que le había contestado.

“Enfriándose, mi hermano salió a recoger a su novio, su auto de plástico se averió, ¿Qué tal la tuya?, ¿Algo interesante?”; Al parecer el día de esa persona estaba siendo casi tan emocionante como el suyo, como ya había abierto el mensaje pensó que lo mejor sería contestar, aún cuando había pasado un rato desde que este lo había mandado, se apoyó en el capó del auto negro, pensando que si ya había llegado tarde no había mucha diferencia en si se quedaba unos minutos afuera para responder, por patético que sonara era la única persona a la que le había interesado cómo le había ido en ese día.

“Aún no ceno, se presentaron algunos contratiempos, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para darme una ducha, o cambiarme si quiera”, aún estaba con las ropas que usaba para el trabajo, y estaba seguro de que su cara de cansancio espantaría, o lo haría parecer antipático toda la noche, no era como si no lo fuera, pero le gustaría disimularlo un poco al menos con su imagen. Estuvo a punto de explayarse, contarle lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esa persona del otro lado de la pantalla tenía un genuino interés en su persona o si solo era consideración, no iba a ponerse a hablar con él de sus problemas familiares.

“Así que no van a verte lo más sexy que puedes estar, ya podrás impactarlos la próxima vez”.

No podía decidir si la persona con la que se mandaba mensajes era coqueta o si ese era el tipo de cumplidos y cosas que se decían como formalidades, Castiel no era muy bueno con las normas sociales, su personalidad era un tanto asocial, muchísimo si se ponía a compararla con lo desinhibidos que eran sus demás hermanos.

“No creo que pudiera impresionar a nadie incluso si bañara en purpurina”, era cierto, ya que había pasado una vez cuando era niño, le habían gastado una broma, nunca nadie admitió su culpa, pero Gabriel siempre era acusado cuando no aparecían culpables, algo injusto, aunque lo más probable es que hubiese sido él, quien teniendo una brillante idea vació la piñata de su cumpleaños, haciendo desaparecer todos los dulces, y llenando la misma de purpurina dorada, cuando Castiel había golpeado la piñata con la forma de Superman fue bañado en purpurina, desparramando brillo por todas partes, su padre estaba en esa fiesta pero ni siquiera lo había visto, ni siquiera mientras parecía una maqueta a escala del sol, en ese momento no le había dado tanta importancia, pero ahora creía que era algo rudo hacer sentir invisible a un niño de cinco años de edad… bueno, hacer sentir a un niño invisible sin importar su edad era algo que él no comprendía.

“Deberías intentar hacer eso desnudo, a las strippers les funciona”.

Era extraño como podía pasar de la melancolía a sonreír solo leyendo esas palabras, ese sujeto era divertido, pero no solo era eso, era como si sintiera la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor en cada mensaje, bueno… él probablemente solo sentía lo que quería sentir, pero se alegraba de no haber borrado ese número, quizás fuera cosa del momento, y tal vez a partir de mañana no volviera a saber más nada de ese tipo, claro que tampoco ahora sabía mucho de él, pero era tan refrescante, quizás necesitaba más amigos, desde siempre le había bastado con sus hermanos, y con la amistad de quien era su novia, pero había arruinado las cosas con ella de tal modo que mandarle un mensaje para plantearle ser amigos no era una buena idea, y ahora incluso Gabriel estaba sentando cabeza, su vida era un tanto solitaria.

“Estoy seguro de que nadie querría ver eso”, contestó después de pensarlo un poco.

  
“¿Cómo lo sabes?, mándame una imagen si lo haces, así podre saber como eres”.

“¿Una foto mía desnudo?”, no estaba muy seguro de si esa persona estaba bromeando o iba en serio, ¿Qué tal si solo era un adolescente queriendo reírse de él?, como un pederasta pero a la inversa, no estaba seguro de que eso existiera o de que hubiera una palabra para eso, quizás solo exageraba y estaba tomando con demasiada literalidad lo que decía.

—¡Ey!, tú, hijo de perra, ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi auto?, —Quizás de no haber estado tan distraído mandando mensajes se hubiera dado cuenta antes del rubio con aspecto rudo y mal hablado, saliendo de la casa a la que se supone que iba a cenar, algo molesto— Aléjate de el antes de que te patee el trasero.

Y al que al parecer no le importaría darle una golpiza si acaso tenía malas intenciones respecto al auto sobre el cual había estado usando cómodamente de respaldo hacía un largo rato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer~  
> Y espero que no les haya parecido una eternidad (84 años?) desde que actualice, ya saben pueden comentar y dejar sus opiniones tanto como quieran, y agradezco a quienes comentaron antes y me dieron un empujoncito para continuar la historia.


	3. PB&J

—Mi nombre es Castiel Novak, no “hijo de perra”, y no estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy esperando aquí a mi hermano, —Contestó algo ofendido, él no era un vándalo juvenil tratando de rayar su pintura, y mucho menos un criminal, un ladrón de autos cualquiera, no entendía porque ese rubio con mal genio le trataba tan irrespetuosamente sin siquiera conocerlo, a pesar de que las circunstancias lo hicieran lucir sospechoso. No podía verlo bien por la escasa luz del pórtico, pero lucía verdaderamente molesto, y… ¿Qué pasaba con sus piernas?, ¿Por qué él tenía tan separadas las rodillas?, ¿Acaso era una táctica para intimidar o realmente caminaba así?; se alejó del auto solo porque era consciente de que era una violación a la propiedad privada, y no quería meterse en problemas ahora, pasar la noche en la jefatura de policía sería lo único que le faltaba para que esa noche fuera un completo desastre.

—Mierda… ¿Eres el hermano de Gabriel?, —Preguntó el rubio bajando un poco el tono de voz, pero no por eso pareciendo menos irritado e incómodo, al parecer por la situación que se había generado.

Castiel no estaba seguro de si ese individuo era su cuñado o el hermano del mismo, de lo único que estaba seguro ese momento era de que hasta ahora le parecía un imbécil, y los imbéciles solían ser el tipo de Gabe, y al parecer este en particular lo era por tener alguna clase extraña de obsesión con su auto. Castiel podía entender lo que era encariñarse con ellos, él mismo tenía un amor bastante atípico por el suyo, del que le costaba mucho si quiera considerar la idea de desecharlo, sin embargo, jamás había tratado a nadie de esa manera solo por un objeto material, las cosas no tenían sentimientos, ¿Qué sabía él de su día?, podía su empujón al suicidio sin saberlo. Está bien, quizás exageraba un poco, pero si podía arruinar su apetito y ponerlo depresivo, ¿Y por qué?, solo por un tonto con mala predisposición.

Esperaba que Gabriel ya estuviera allí, de esa manera él sabría mejorar el ambiente, o el silencio incomodo que se había generado, pero conociéndolo, si no había estado allí apenas empezaron a elevar la voz, seguramente aún no estaba allí; o estaba tan “ocupado” con su pareja, que podrían pasar de la discusión verbal a la física en un pestañear. Aunque por la forma en que había puesto sus manos en su cintura, para luego llevar una a su cabello y peinarlo con sus dedos, comprendía que quizás no estaba muy contento con haber tenido ese exabrupto. Castiel no era un hombre de muchas palabras, asi que no sabía qué decir para dar por terminado el asunto, no quería que le estuviesen viendo toda la noche con una extraña expresión.

En una de las muchas miradas suyas que fueron a dar a sus pies se dio cuenta de que aún estaba pisando el césped, recientemente cortado al parecer, se corrió al camino que se dirigía hacia la entrada y observo un poco el lugar, en el jardín no había gran cantidad de flores, las únicas que había eran silvestres, y que al parecer a alguien le había dado pena arrancar y solo por eso estaban allí, no había otras plantas a excepción de un árbol, no podía decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía un álamo, con un columpio hecho de un neumático viejo y una cuerda vieja y gruesa, había sido recientemente podado, lo que le dificultaba aún más decidir si acaso no era otro tipo de árbol, al no poder ver sus hojas. Todo eso le hacía creer que era un hombre quien se ocupaba de la jardinería del hogar, no era como si la asociación mujeres/flores se diera en todos los casos, sabía que era un estereotipo, pero por lo que sabía de la sociedad, era normal que las personas siguieran los mismos como si hubieran sido impresos en las escrituras, junto al evangelio de San Lucas.

—Mmm… ¿Castiel, verdad?, —Dijo carraspeando— Gabriel y Sammy no se encuentran, puedes esperarlos aquí si gustas o puedes pasar y no helarte el trasero, ellos van a tardarse un buen rato, es probable, si los idiotas se quedan tonteando como de costumbre y sinceramente, ¡¿Quién demonios se queda agazapado en la oscuridad esperando en vez de tocar el timbre?!

No estaba seguro de si ese era un patético intento de disculpa o si el sujeto quería volver a molestarlo, pero empezaba a refrescar, y no estaba seguro de querer esperar allí afuera si el rubio tenía la sensación de que sus respectivos hermanos podrían estar haciendo algunas “cosas” en la que podían demorarse, no es como que le fuera a sorprender de Gabriel, él siempre solía llegar “para la mejor parte de la fiesta”, o para “recibir los aplausos”, como decía Balth cuando éste recibía el crédito por algo en lo que apenas había ayudado por llegar a último momento, suponía que compensaba eso siendo tan entusiasta en todo lo que hacía, aunque solía distraerse y aburrirse de las cosas con bastante facilidad. Además, la luz de la entrada seguramente atraería muchos insectos cuando oscureciera un poco más, entre ellos mosquitos, y por más que tuvieran su función en el universo como todas las otras criaturas vivas en el mundo, estaba seguro que la de esos bichos era una similar a irritar y poner de mal humor a las personas.

—Yo solo... No estaba seguro de que esta fuera la dirección correcta, y solo me acerque a tu auto para comprobar que no se trataba de un Dodge Challenger srt8, estaba seguro de que Gabriel me había dicho que Sam tenía uno de esos, —Dijo dándole otro vistazo al auto aparcado al frente del garaje, en lo único que coincidía con la descripción de su hermano era en el color, negro, bastante brillante, le gustaban ese tipo de autos, cuando era un niño aún era bastante común ver ese tipo de autos en la acera, y no en exposiciones, así lo demostró con una pequeña sonrisa, no era como si los autos lujosos no le agradaran, pero eran algo ostentosos para él y fríos, por alguna razón, no transmitían sentimientos como ese tipo de autos, quizás o que apreciaba no era el auto en sí, sino más bien el amor que sus dueños le tenían a ese tipo de autos.

—Sam salió en su auto de juguete, vamos, comprendo que fue un mal entendimiento de mi parte, puedes pasar, es mejor que Sam te encuentre dentro cuando llegue o creerá que he sido rudo contigo. —Dijo extendiendo la mano— Mi nombre es Dean, soy el hermano mayor de Sam, y tú eres el hermanito de Gabriel, ¿No?

—Soy bastante mayor, y bastante mayor que tú para que me llames “el hermanito de Gabriel”, Castiel es mejor, —Dijo con un poco más de simpatía, estrechándole la mano que había dejado tendida.

Bueno quizás Dean no le caería tan mal como la primera vez le había hecho creer, pero tampoco iba a esperar mucho de la relación, por fortuna, era probable que no se fueran a verse seguido.

Después de que se soltaran las manos le siguió de cerca hasta la puerta, donde le dejo pasar primero para poder trabar la puerta. Esperaba que eso no fuera una trampa de Gabriel para que intentara socializar con ese sujeto, no tenía nada en su contra, ni siquiera lo conocía, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta como la última vez que Gabriel le había arrastrado a una cita a ciegas después de terminar con Meg; no era como si hubiera estado tan mal, le había servido para distraerse, y bueno para liberar endorfinas, mantener activo el cuerpo, no perder la práctica, o más tarde sentirse intimidado al estar con alguien más, llevaba mucho tiempo solo acostándose con la misma persona, que lo conocía y a quien conocía bien, así que eso había sido algo como perder la virginidad de nuevo o algo así, sin embargo, siendo algo planeado por Gabriel debería haber esperado que las cosas terminaran terriblemente mal. April Kelly, si ese era verdaderamente su nombre, le había hecho pasar un buen momento, para luego robarle como si le estuviese cobrando sus servicios, de hecho le había preguntado si acaso no lo había pasado bien, y para su sorpresa, la colorada si lo había pasado bien con él, pero los negocios eran negocios, y estos eran más importantes, “No se mezclan negocios con el placer”, le había dicho al ver su cara de decepción antes de dejar su apartamento.

Después se enteró de que Gabriel le había pagado para que tuviera una cita con él, le había creado un personaje, que había interpretado a la perfección, dándole datos sobre él y las cosas que le gustaban, mal o bien, su hermano sabía que para estar con alguien Castiel debía sentir al menos afinidad emocional. Claro que este no había contado con que durmieran juntos la primera cita, tenía casi cuarenta, debería habérselo esperado, o por lo menos considerar la posibilidad, y bueno, ella había terminado por cobrarle esos “servicios extra” a él, desenmascarándose tanto ella como a su hermano.

—¿Quieres tomar una algo?, una cerveza, mientras los esperamos, —Dijo Dean mientras se encaminaba a la nevera, no había una puerta divisoria entre el living y la cocina, así que aún podía verlo desde su posición, es decir, recostado en la mesita de entrada, no era como si tuviera algo en contra de su sillón, lucía bastante cómodo y limpio, pero no quería sentirse muy a gusto si acaso algo de lo que sospechaba podía llegar a ser cierto.

Ese sujeto lucía como lo contrario a todo lo que él se fijaría en una persona, pero quizás esa era la nueva táctica de Gabriel para que no fuera tan sospechoso, después del incidente de April había rechazado muchas citas de personas que sonaban como demasiado buenas para ser real, más aún, fijándose en su persona; de lo único que no podía quejarse respecto a su hermano era en que físicamente era muy bueno eligiendo, tenía buen gusto.

—Mmm… ¿Tienes algo para acompañar?, creo que me caería mal, —No era solo porque tuviera el estómago vacío, él realmente tenía una baja resistencia al alcohol.

—¿Te caería mal una sola cerveza?, ¿De qué tipo eres?, ¿Depresivo o alma de la fiesta?, cualquiera esta bien siempre y cuando no seas del tipo violento. —Comentó despreocupado, mientras se acercaba con una cerveza en cada mano, ambas ya destapadas, y le ofrecía una.— Creo que tengo pan para sándwiches en la alacena, si no te molesta la combinación, ¿Mantequilla de maní y mermelada?.

—Esos están bien, sabes, puedo hacerlos yo si me muestras donde están las cosas, no quiero molestarte, —Su alarma no pudo dejar de sonar al escuchar que nombrara justo sus sándwiches favoritos, aunque tuvo que recordarse que eran los favoritos de media nación, y trato de que ese hecho estadístico lo relajara nuevamente.

—Puedes venir y ayudar si quieres, pero no me gusta que haya gente metida en mi… la cocina de la casa, —Contestó Dean restándole importancia a cualquier cosa que Castiel pudiera objetar sobre lo que había dicho, ya sea en que no lo iba a dejar preparar solo esos aperitivos, o en el de que consideraba ese sitio en particular como suyo.

La preparación de los sándwiches no era la gran cosa, Dean había abierto un frasco y Castiel el otro, lo que por la sonrisa del rubio y el pequeño asentimiento del mismo, Castiel sospechó que este no le había creído capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como girar una tapa con fuerza, quizás parecía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para forzar a que se abriera, pero lo mismo en los comerciales hogareños aplicaba a las mujeres, y él estaba seguro de que muchas de ellas lo hacían por ellas mismas, y no tenían un hombre guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón como ahora se encontraba su celular. Tenía una gran e inexplicable sensación de necesitar mirar su teléfono celular, ver si el sujeto misterioso, que no lo era tanto, simplemente había ocurrido el hecho de que Castiel había obviado las preguntas de cortesía y la mayoría de las de presentación; y ahora el dato más fuerte de su persona era que era alguien gracioso. Dean no se veía como el tipo de sujeto que esperaba mensajes de texto, se veía más como el tipo de hombre al que no paraban de llegarle invitaciones a salir y lloverle números de personas atractivas, no obstante a su derecha, y sin haberse limpiado del todo las manos de la jalea.del todo, salvo al haberse pasado las manos distraídamente por su pantalón vaquero; estaba Dean sosteniendo entre sus manos con firmeza un pequeño y bastante anticuado celular, mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido como si este hubiese hecho algo malo; ¿Qué tipo de error podría cometer un pedazo de plástico y circuitos?

—¿Algo va mal Dean?, —Preguntó al fin después de unos minutos, indeciso sobre comenzar a comer porque no sabía si sería inapropiado o fuera de lugar según la situación, lo cual era difícil de evaluar porque desconocía por completo la misma.


	4. En privado

—¿Mal?, no, no, mnh… todo va genial, —Contestó el rubio para inmediatamente después poner una mano sobre el hombro del moreno y dar dos golpecitos— Verdaderamente asombroso, ¿Vas a comer o qué?

 Esa respuesta no dejó muy convencido a Castiel, pero no era quien para indagar demás, apenas se conocían, y debía controlar su impulso por querer ayudar a todo aquel que tuviera problemas; más aún porque su vida era un completo desastre y no era como si sus consejos, aunque prácticos o acertados algunas veces, los sustrajera de la experiencia propia. Quizás sería mejor que se enfocara en comer su sándwich, y no en problemas que ni siquiera sabía si eran existentes y no producto de su sobre interpretación de las cosas; bueno, eso sería lo ideal, pero, no siempre podía seguir al pie de la letra lo que la razón le decía, algunas veces la voz de su inconsciente o lo que fuera que manejaba su conciencia insistía con mucha fuerza que debía hacer lo posible por ayudar, aunque solo pudiera ser completamente inútil y lo sospechara desde el principio.

 —Si, voy a… se ve bien pero, ¿Estás seguro de que no sucede nada?, se que seguramente no es mi asunto, pero si puedo ser de ayuda, —Bien, quizás si estaba leyendo de más la situación, pensó dándole un gran mordisco al sándwich, más por tener ocupada la boca con algo que por el hambre; la comida le subía el ánimo, más aún cuando era algo que le gustaba como esa combinación de sándwiches y cerveza, últimamente su dieta estaba casi por completo conformada por eso, probablemente no era lo que debía incluirse en una dieta balanceada, pero si podía poner una excusa, nadie en su familia la tenía.

 —¿Eh?, no, todo va súper, es solo, ¿No te ha pasado el tener dificultad para interpretar algo? —Preguntó Dean sin mucha confianza, no estaba seguro de haberse dado a entender y tampoco estaba muy predispuesto a ponerse a explicar a qué se refería o cual era la situación que le preocupaba. Es decir, apenas conocía a ese hombre, bueno no es como si conociera mejor a la persona con quien se estaba comunicando por celular, pero el anonimato les ponía en una situación en la que ponerse a hablar de desnudos no era la gran cosa, ¿Verdad?, no es como si hablar de su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de purpurina fuera a tener consecuencias reales, como las podrían tener si incluso en broma se lo propusiera al morocho que tenía a un costado. Quien, aunque no era su tipo, se podría decir que no estaba tan mal, es decir, era aburrido pero algo atractivo suponía; aunque si le decía algo como aquello lo más probable es que quisiera romperle algo.  
No se veía como el tipo de sujeto que pudiera hacerle demasiado daño físico en una pelea, y aún así, no sabía porque pero tenía "un aura", o lo que fuera que fuese en la mirada, que le hacía tener la impresión de que podría derrumbar una pared o tirar abajo una puerta con facilidad. No era algo que sintiera con frecuencia y era algo inusual en alguien que según tenía entendido era algo así como un bancario común.

—Cada día de mi vida, —Contestó Castiel encogiéndose un poco de hombros e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio, estaba habituado a eso, a lo de interpretar las cosas en un sentido tan literal y erróneo la mayor parte del tiempo, que como consecuencia se tomaba como un trabajo adicional el analizar varias veces las cosas que le decían, siempre tratando de hallar interpretaciones diferentes. Lo que claro, era casi imposible en una conversación fluida frente a frente, pero era una libertad que si podía darse cuando la tecnología le daba el privilegio de no tener que responder con tanta inmediatez, ni cara a cara.

—¡Oh!, eres un experto en la materia, bueno no es sobre mí... Es más como que creo que alguien se tomó algo que dije de modo serio, y no sé exactamente si está confundido, coqueteando, o simplemente sigue jugando, ¿Entiendes? —Preguntó leyendo de nuevo el mensaje en el que el chico purpurina le preguntaba si realmente quería una foto de él desnudo.

No estaba hablando con alguien en una aplicación de citas, en la cual era normal, o por lo menos no era raro que alguien al gustarle tu rostro pidiera una foto mostrando más. Ni siquiera había visto el rostro del sujeto en primer lugar, y ha no ser que fuera una persona muy lanzada y despreocupada, dudaba que hubiera tomado a bien su comentario coqueto si no había sentido que era solo un decir, y que no le había propuesto lo de la foto seriamente.  
No quería disculparse o aclarar aquello de forma muy abrupta o parecer a la defensiva, de modo que pudiera provocar que la comunicación terminará por hacerlo parecer sospechoso. Tampoco quería parecer muy despreocupado, no quería llegar a ofenderle o parecer un idiota; y si, quizás era demasiada preocupación por un sujeto al que ni siquiera conocía, pero ese era el problema, no lo conocía, cualquier actitud rara podría terminar la conversación que tenían y en un "bloqueo" en el peor de los casos, no sabía por qué, pero realmente quería llegar a conocerlo.

—Yo creo que probablemente haya malentendido, es lo más probable, incluso en las conversaciones verbales en las cuales el tono ayuda a identificar un sentido, lo más común es malinterpretar... ¿Es algo serio?, —Preguntó por último el de los ojos azules echándole una mirada al rubio de reojo, por su expresión parecía que le había entendido, aunque también parecía que creía que había usado demasiadas palabras innecesariamente o algo por el estilo.

—No, no es nada serio, es solo... Un conocido se podría decir, entenderá, y si no lo hace, mala suerte o lo que sea, —Dijo mirando más relajado ahora la pantalla de su celular, y escribiendo sin mucha prisa su respuesta.

"Es solo juego, pero no me quejaría si me llegara una de tu cara, cuerpo incluso si es vestido".

Cuando mando el mensaje se sintió contento y esbozo una media sonrisa, jugar, coquetear, nunca había sido algo que se le hubiera dificultado, ni en persona dada su buen aspecto, ni tampoco vía chat, dado su carisma. Haberse "trabado" en ese momento era algo realmente extraño, quizás se estaba oxidando y había perdido práctica al haber estado en una relación estable por tanto tiempo.

Castiel se sobresaltó un poco cuando sonó su celular en ese momento, había olvidado el haberle puesto sonido de nuevo a su aparato, y aunque lógicamente Dean no tenía su número, la loca idea de que era su mensaje el que le había llegado había cruzado su mente una fracción de segundo. Era simplemente su alarma, recordándole que debía tomar su medicación contra el resfrío, había estado en cama hace unos días por una gripe muy fuerte, según Gabriel debida únicamente a trabajar de más, él no entendía qué relación podían tener las bacterias y virus con el trabajo. Aunque no estaba totalmente recuperado, el tomar su medicamento después de beber un cuarto de cerveza quizás no era la mejor idea, menos teniendo en cuenta que era probable que la acabara, aún cuando se estaba calentando por beberla tan lento, solo quería acabarla por no ser descortés o que pareciera que realmente no podía con ella. Porque si podía, claro que existía el riesgo de que se pusiera más animado que de costumbre o depresivo, pero estando con un desconocido al que no estaba seguro de agradarle, y con el que al parecer no tenía nada en común, bueno eso limitaría su comportamiento de cualquier manera.

—¿Te respondió?, —Preguntó finalmente Castiel al ver que Dean aún con la sonrisa no quitaba la vista de su pantalla.  
—No, no le llega, probablemente tiene mala recepción o apago el celular, —Le había dicho algo de que tenía una cena familiar, de modo que no iba a insistir, tampoco quería molestar— No importa, bueno… esos dos idiotas se están tardando, ya deberían estar aquí, ¿Sabes algo de ellos?.

—No, le envie un mensaje a Gabriel pero no respondió, estaba algo molesto cuando nos vimos esta tarde, por lo que quizás es a propósito, si no llegan en un rato quizás sea mejor que me valla y dejemos la cena para otro día, —Dijo Castiel analizando la situación, quizás su presencia le generaba incomodidad a Dean, y él no estaba exactamente en su zona de confort en ese momento; estar en un lugar que no le era familiar, junto a una persona que no conocía era algo que le generaba ansiedad, sin importar cuán amable se mostrará el sujeto con él ahora.

Sabía que era posible que Gabriel generará esa situación a conciencia, tanto por motivos “vengativos”, como por el hecho de darle un empujón para que interactuara de forma natural, bueno, simplemente él no era un experto en eso y no se planteaba serlo tampoco. Es decir, lo único que le aligeraba un poco la situación era que no estaba con su cuñado sino con su hermano, suponía que no debía esforzarse necesariamente en caerle bien, lo cual sería un peso sobre sus hombros; sabía que Gabriel iba bastante serio esta vez, lo suficiente para que inclusive Balthazar se inmiscuyera en el asunto, por lo que además de curiosidad sentía la necesidad de hacer lo posible por no generar fricción de ningún tipo con nadie, para que su presencia no afectará nada, de haber podido decirle que no a Gabriel hubiera preferido mantenerse al margen de todo, pero al parecer esa reunión era muy importante para él, y no entendía exactamente cuál era la razón, quizás estaba realmente enamorado, y si esa era la cuestión quería apoyarlo, después de todo él siempre lo había apoyado, incluso cuando no lo quería… sobretodo cuando no lo quería.

—Entonces supongo que deberíamos hacer algo para matar el tiempo, y dado que ya hemos agotado el comer y que las hamburguesas son para la cena, no lo sé, veamos que hay en la tele, quizás haya algún juego, —Comentó finalmente Dean en dirección al living tomando otra cerveza antes de pasar el umbral de la división entre la cocina y el mismo. No era como si Dean tuviera algún tipo de problema interactuando con personas por primera vez, romper el hielo como se le suele decir, a menos claro que fuera con algunos imbéciles, pero el caso en este momento era que Castiel parecía inaccesible, absorto en algo, no era como si su persona desprendiera la sensación de querer entablar una conversación, y tampoco parecía que tuviera mucho en común con él, salvo que sus hermanos estaban flechados y seguramente los estaban haciendo esperar por estar actuando como conejos o en caso contrario por discutir como fieras.

Castiel se acercó al sillón con algo de reticencia, y se sentó con cuidado en el otro extremo del mismo sin siquiera sacarse el abrigo, él estaba bastante acostumbrado a usar casi todo el tiempo su gabardina, de modo que era un acto normal en él, aunque claro, la mayoría de la gente lo tomaba como un gesto de no estar a gusto y les daba la sensación de que quería irse de cualquier reunión a la que asistiera solo por eso, quizás había algo de eso, porque él solía sentirse incómodo y fuera lugar en muchas situaciones. Pero de ser así, era algo inconsciente, era bastante considerado para demostrarle a alguien a proposito que le incomodaba su presencia si no era alguien que le cayera antipático, porque claro, era bastante directo algunas veces, sobre todo con quienes no eran de su agrado.

—¡Vamos hombre!, no voy a comerte, ponte cómodo —Exclamó Dean al ver que había espacio como para dos o tres personas entre ellos, bueno quizás exageraba, porque no tenía en cuenta que los dos eran de una complexión bastante grande, y que él se sentaba con las piernas bastante separadas. Algo que Castiel si había tenido en cuenta, pero ante su comentario trato de relajarse más y acercarse un poco aunque sus piernas chocaran inevitablemente contra las de el rubio.

No es que Dean quisiera forzar una conversación o el inicio de una relación ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba preocupado porque la situación no se convirtiera en dos hombres maduros contando internamente los minutos hasta que sus hermanos llegaran; como si se tratase de dos niños esperando asustados a sus madres en la fila de un supermercado. Tampoco quería hacerle ninguna pregunta personal, generar un momento incomodo o que en respuesta este le empezara a hacer preguntas sobre su vida también, al parecer ninguno de los dos era un gran hablador cuando se trataba de ellos mismos.

—Es ilegal, se que no planeas co… quiero decir... no sería algo razonable, —Respondió el de los ojos azules un poco avergonzado por su frase inicial, a veces ese tipo de frases que nadie diría simplemente eran lo primero que aparecia con bastante fuerza en su mente, tanto como para salir de su boca sin que pudiera frenarse a sí mismo. El rubio se le había quedado viendo con bastante incredulidad sobre lo que había escuchado, y conocía bastante esa “cara de situación” que casi siempre le daba a entender que había dicho algo insensato y que siempre era mejor quedarse callado en esas situaciones en las que todo era nuevo.

—Tienes un humor bastante particular, ¿Lo sabías?, apuesto a que eres todo un furor en las citas a ciegas. —Comentó Dean haciendo zapping con el control remoto, tratando de encontrar algo interesante que ver, no era como si lo estuviese pasando mal con el sujeto, de hecho era bastante divertido en una extraña forma, pero le daba la sensación de que si no ponía algo que hiciera ruido habría tanto silencio que se podrían escuchar sus pensamientos, y ese sujeto tenía la particular extrañeza de ser tan raro que inevitablemente invadía su mente, aunque quería atribuirlo a que no tenía demasiado en qué pensar, solo una larga lista de cosas en la que no quería ocupar su mente en ese momento.

  
—¿Esto es una cita a ciegas?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 84 años después... (?), hola de nuevo a todos aquellos que esten leyendo, tuve algunos problemas personales últimamente y sumado a que tengo menos tiempo libre y los problemas me tenían algo bajoneada se podria decir que estuve algo trabada, pero ya es cosa del pasado (?
> 
> Gracias por su paciencia al esperar y espero que nos leamos de vuelta pronto!


	5. Fricción

Al llegar a “casa de su novio”, (Porque aún no estaba seguro de que tener la llave del departamento de Gabriel y dormir ocasionalmente allí contará cómo mantener una convivencia); lo primero que Sam hizo fue dejar sus llaves colgadas del gancho. Aún cuando se suponía que saldrían de ese sitio en unos minutos para ir a casa de su hermano, ese tipo de conducta obsesiva eran típicas de él, comparadas con el desorden habitual del lugar, o “orden creativo”, como el rubio solía llamarlo, no hacían la gran diferencia, pero le mantenía calmado. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado al desorden, había vivido bastante tiempo con Dean como para ver de cerca el desorden en su máxima expresión, además no era como si él fuera bueno en los quehaceres domésticos o que fuera a hacerlos en una casa ajena, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara allí; no porque no quisiera, porque aunque no era amante de limpiar el desorden de otros, prefería ordenar las cosas él a verlo; sino porque Gabriel no se lo permitía, aunque no lo dijera con palabras, era capaz de ser aún más desordenado y descuidado, para que la tarea de limpiar pareciera en vano.

Si se ponía a lavar los cubiertos, Gabriel se ponía a cocinar, usando miles de utensilios. Si se le daba por aspirar, se ponía a comer y hacer migas en el sitio que estuviera limpiando, era un tipo de resistencia no violenta muy molesta. Sabía que no era porque no le gustara que el sitio no estuviera en orden, sino porque le molestaba el hecho de que Sam no quisiera que convivieran pero quisiera que el ambiente fuera adecuado para él de todos modos, no quería que lo convirtiera en su espacio sin serlo; Gabriel no se lo había pedido, pero sabía que era simplemente porque no quería que Sam rechazara su oferta, sabía que tenían mala comunicación verbal y un exceso de comunicación no verbal y interpretaciones no siempre acertadas, que se pudieran prácticamente leer él uno al otro sin necesidad de hablar le agobiaba, y le mantenía “Actuando” la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso era agotador.

También era normal que por un motivo o por otro nunca salieran a tiempo cuando tenían que asistir a algún sitio, y el ver a su novio, recostado en el sofá completamente relajado; con el cabello aún mojado y sin peinar, una camiseta holgada y unos boxers azules que fácilmente podrían pasar por unos shorts cortos. Le hizo sospechar que aunque lo de la cena familiar había sido en parte su idea, no era un impedimento para que llegaran con un considerable retraso, y quizás esos eran sus planes desde un principio.

—¡Gabriel!, ¿Por qué no estás listo aún?, cuando dijiste que te pasara a buscar, supuse que estarías más que listo, —Comentó malhumorado, porque lo estaba, y cansado, aunque no lo suficiente para no acercarse al rubio y darle un beso de bienvenida, uno corto, que tenía más de costumbre que de sentimientos.

Se había inclinado un poco, tirando su bolso verde a sus pies y rozando apenas los labios de Gabriel, lo suficiente para que los sintiera bajo los suyos, con un ligero sabor a azúcar, como si hubiera estado comiendo algo dulce hace poco, pero en ese tiempo con él había descubierto que ese simplemente era su sabor, estuvieran o no manchados con chocolate, o manchados con azúcar impalpable.

—Que frío, podría estar más que listo para otras cosas, —Dijo levantando un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyándose en su antebrazo, mientras apoyaba distraídamente su otra mano en su pecho.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano?, vas a dejarlo allí con el mío hasta que lleguemos, —Exclamó rodando los ojos, no le gustaba ser un aguafiestas, y maso menos imaginaba los planes que cruzaban por la cabeza de Gabriel, sin embargo no podía ser tan despreocupado como él.

Además, no quería tener una charla con él en la que terminaran discutiendo de nuevo, porque si, eso era casi todo lo que hacían últimamente, y como todo lo demás entre ellos, era intenso; a pesar de que Gabriel comenzaba casi siempre las discusiones no podía culparlo del todo, no más que momentáneamente, porque sabía que gran parte de la situación se generaba por la tensión constante en la que él vivía, estaba tenso, y muy a la defensiva por las cosas que no podía confiarle, por no lastimarlo, lo último que haría sería herirlo. A pesar de que sabía que tendría que abrirse a él tarde o temprano, o todas las cosas que no le había dicho explotarían como una granada y nada se salvaría; también era autoprotección, en cierto punto sabía que si no era completamente sincero con Gabriel era porque no quería perderlo, aunque tampoco quería involucrarse más seriamente con él por miedo a como quedaría si llegaban a terminar.

Él conocía todo el panorama y Gabriel estaba parado sobre un campo minado caminando a ciegas y queriendo avanzar a toda costa, era injusto, mucho, pero era todo lo que podía darle por ahora, podría estar intentando guiar su camino para que estuviera a salvo, pero Gabriel no era alguien que siguiera indicaciones, o que leyera las advertencias de los productos antes de usarlos. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión cuando Gabriel le había propuesto tener una cena familiar, Sam ya le había presentado a toda su familia sanguínea, básicamente porque esta consistía sólo de su hermano mayor, y ese hecho había sido algo fortuito y no algo planeado. Ya que este había llegado de imprevisto a su departamento una noche que Gabriel se había quedado casualmente a “dormir” y de no haberlo presentado como su novio probablemente el que no lo fuera se hubiera vuelto oficial, ya había pasado algo similar cuando lo presentó como “Un amigo” ante un colega del estudio de abogados donde trabajaba.

Lo curioso de esa experiencia, es que Gabriel ni siquiera se había quejado en ese momento, estaban almorzando fuera y la salida le había parecido normal, sin embargo, en los días posteriores, sin quejarse de nada Gabriel había empezado a comportarse como si efectivamente solo fuera su amigo. Cuando Sam le cuestiono esto ambos explotaron, y se habían gritado de todo menos “te quiero”, él siempre parecía un robot autómata con un tono de voz un poco más elevado, enojado, pero con la suficiente cabeza para refutar las cosas con lógica, Gabriel no podía hacer eso, aunque lo intentara sólo escupía sus sentimientos, uno nunca podía estar equivocado cuando se trataba de lo que sentía, y sin embargo, Sam le cuestionaba las cosas que no tenían sentido. Sabía, esto porque Gabriel se lo había confiado, que él siempre se sentía frustrado porque nunca podía “ganar”, “siempre estaba equivocado”, siempre se sentía un idiota por empezar las peleas, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía bien porque peleaban.

—Castiel está bien, solo me ha mandado un “mensaje de auxilio”, lo que significa que se está llevando bien con tu hermano, —Dijo subiendo su mano hasta su cuello.— Además, la única forma en que se conozcan un poco es si los dejamos solos un rato, tú no lo conoces, él no es como yo, no está cómodo conociendo nuevas personas, casi hay que forzarlo para que lo haga, y tu hermano es…

—¿No vas a llamarlo idiota de nuevo?, —Lo frenó divertido mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla, y la acariciaba lentamente.— Porque ya habíamos arreglado que no ibas a volver a hacerlo.

—Primero, habíamos quedado en que no lo haría frente a él, lo que es algo muy diferente, y segundo, solo iba a decir que no es el tipo de persona con la que Cassie tiene muchas cosas en común. —Habló con calma mientras subía su mano hasta su nuca y tiraba de él para tenerlo más a su alcance, respirandole a esa distancia, y haciéndole ver como lo que suponía era vapor escapaba de su cuerpo, lo que le hacía pensar que había salido de la ducha hace poco.

—Esta bien, pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche, saldremos como en media hora, no más, no creas que vamos a quedarnos haciendo nada, —Dijo en su tono mandón, aunque quizás se lo dijera más a él y su autodeterminación que a Gabriel.

Gabe parecía calmado, y confiado ¿Quizás?, y tenía sus razones para estarlo, dejando de lado los sentimientos de ambos, Gabriel ejercía un magnetismo sobre él que era difícil de ignorar, tampoco era sobre su cuerpo, porque aunque a él le pareciera por demás atractivo, no se veía como “el tipo” que siempre había tenido, es más se podría decir, que su gusto hablando estéticamente había cambiado por completo desde que le había conocido. Bueno esto no se debía sólo a él, sus malas experiencias también habían contribuido, y lo que alguna vez había sido su tipo ideal ahora le causaba repulsión. Era su actitud lo que hacía que simplemente se le apagara la parte racional cuando lo tenía así de cerca, conteniendose a duras penas de no saltarle encima como si se tratara de una fiera.

—Tranquilo Kiddo, no iba a probar suerte ahora, ¿Si no ha pasado en un par de semanas porque pasaría ahora?, —Contestó en un reproche disfrazado de una afirmación inocente, pero que no había podido dejar de exponer frustración y tensión sexual en ambas partes en su tono de voz y expresión.— Además tu parte inferior está muy segura detrás del sillón.

Quiso quejarse de su comentario, justificarse, aún sabiendo que eso no iba a cambiar la forma en que Gabriel se sentía al respecto, solo iba exponer sus razones para haberlos dejado en abstinencia a ambos en esos días, aunque eso no cambiara nada. Decidió esta vez solo besarlo hambriento y molesto, para hacerlo callar, para que dejara de pensar en esas cosas y él también. No era como si él estuviera más relajado con la situación, o como si le afectara menos, puede que incluso le molestara más, porque era un tema suyo, y sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse a sentirse como un tigre enjaulado cuando él era quien tenía la llave de la jaula y su presa se paseaba frente a él sin recaudo alguno.

Y ya le tenía, se dio cuenta de ello cuando sus brazos rodearon su cuello y dejó su cuerpo en el sofá, tirando de él indirectamente en esa acción, era una posición muy incómoda para besarse, al menos para él, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y no solo por eso. Sin lugar a dudas quería que le tocara, que le hiciera olvidar todas sus preocupaciones en ese momento, aún cuando las mismas fuesen a volver con más fuerza cuando dejara de hacerlo.

Metió su lengua dentro de su boca para degustarlo mejor cuando Gabriel empezó a meter sus dedos entre su cabello y apretarlos, manteniéndolo tirante, eso le gustaba y Gabriel lo sabía, a decir verdad, Gabe sabía tantas cosas de él como visceversa, y aún así se sentía en desventaja en ese momento, quizás porque este si podía dejarse llevar.

—¿Por qué estás usando esa camiseta?, —Refunfuñó molesto, separando sus labios de los contrarios, mientras descansaba su mano sobre el borde de la misma.

—¿A qué te refieres?, es solo ropa cómoda, —Se excusó, mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

—Claro, y por eso es tan holgada y es fácil meter mi mano por debajo de ella, —Exclamó procediendo a hacerlo, hundiendo sus dedos en su carne y subiendo con ellos lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, acariciándolo, y tocando distraídamente su tetilla en el proceso.— No sueles usar ropa así.

—Bueno mi ropa interior es algo holgada también, ¿Piensas curiosear allí también?, —Comentó divertido— Aunque si quieres saber la razón, es porque no es mi ropa, es tuya, la muda que dejaste aquí por si te quedabas a dormir, y no te imaginas las cosas que hago con ella cuando no te quedas a dormir.

—Maldito pervertido, —Expresó mientras levantaba su camiseta, confirmando efectivamente que era su ropa interior al leer “Saxx” en el elástico del mismo, de no ser porque no usaban la misma marca por obvias razones, quizás Sam no lo hubiera podido afirmar, él era demasiado distraído como para reconocer una muda de ropa suya que no usaba con regularidad, más aún si la veía puesta en alguien más.

—Mojigato, —Respondió burlón a la acusación acercándose para morderle el mentón, aunque la misma no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

—Sabes que no es así, —Reclamó molesto.— Y es tarde, ya deberíamos haber salido.

—No, no lo sé, —Respondió con franqueza, e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado— Pero tienes razón, iré a vestirme, de todos modos… Ya le había dado uso a esta prendas.

Después de comentar eso como si nada se fue directo a la habitación, Sam ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo que le había dicho, o ha comprender que había sido todo eso, se había sentido como un gran y  apasionado reproche, pero había algo más, algo que no podía identificar en su accionar, porque si su objetivo no había sido tentarlo, ¿Cuál había sido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo (?),  
> Disfrute y me resulto muy divertido añadir a la otra parejita en una situación bastante alejada de la realidad de los protagonistas principales.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y les invito a comentar cualquier cosa que les surja al respecto.
> 
> Dato curioso (?) : "Saxx" es la marca de ropa interior que usa Jared, y esta especializada en hacer ropa interior para hombres de "tallas grandes", no es que yo me ande fijando en esas cosas, una amiga me dijo (?


	6. Incluso si no es necesario

Después de dejarle en claro a Castiel que solo se trataba de un decir, una broma y que definitivamente no era de una cita a ciegas, (A pesar de no estar muy seguro de eso); porque conocía a Gabriel, y después de la charla “casual” que habían tenido, en la que le había dicho que estaba solo un poco confundido y quizás tuviera unos pocos asuntos no resueltos respecto a su sexualidad. Bueno, quizás la brillante idea que había tenido ese duende para ayudarlo había sido organizarle una cita con un tío muy raro que además resultaba ser el hermano menor de este; si con eso pensaba que estaría bien con que estuviera saliendo con Sammy, estaba realmente equivocado.

Realmente no entendía muy bien en qué pensaba su “no-cuñado”, porque aún no lo aceptaba como tal, o porque se le había pasado por la cabeza que hablar de esos asuntos con él era buena idea. Bueno no era como si conociera a alguien más con experiencia en ese campo, bueno además de evidentemente, Sammy, quien definitivamente no era una opción viable, no hablaría con él respecto a eso ni siquiera estando ebrio, loco o ambos.

En definitiva tampoco era como si pudiera decir que Castiel era poco atractivo, si tenía un nombre inusual, y tenía el infortunio de ser hermano de su cuñado, un sujeto con el que Dean quería relacionarse lo menos posible; salvo eso, al menos de momento no veía razón alguna por la que alguien no se pudiera fijar en él, bueno esas cosas y su ropa pasada de moda, ¿Pero a quién le importa el envoltorio de un buen burrito?

—Así que… ¿Estás diciendo que tú hermano te organizo una cita falsa con una stripper?, —Preguntó Dean haciendo una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, que solo duró una fracción de minuto al darse cuenta del tipo de sujeto del que estaban hablando.

Conocía a Gabriel, sabía que era capaz de hacer eso e incluso cosas más ridículas, no era como si viera como una mala idea tener una cita con una stripper, de hecho sonaba divertido y excitante en cierta forma; aun así, y a sabiendas de que apenas conocía a Castiel, y que Gabriel había sido su hermano toda su vida y por ende debería conocerlo mucho mejor. Había algo en su gabardina color caqui y sus zapatos lustrosos que le hacían pensar que no había sido una buena idea, no se veía como “ese tipo de sujeto”, el tipo de hombre que fantasea con salir con una actriz porno o algo similar, tenía toda la pinta de ser el tipo religioso que quería tener una familia, una casa grande y un bello jardín.

—Sí, así es, ella fue realmente amable y dulce… Hasta que me robo, y me dejó atado a una silla, —Comentó Castiel dándole el último sorbo a su segunda… o quizás tercera cerveza, para luego encogerse de hombros y mirar a Dean a los ojos, siendo sincero no podía calificar esa experiencia como una totalmente mala— Fue realmente divertida antes de eso.

—Sí, lo imagino tigre, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, este no es el caso, y no importa que tan apuesto que luzca, yo no soy una bailarina exótica, —Bromeó relajándose un poco más en el sillón, su hermano no había dado ninguna señal de seguir en este plano astral, y aunque en cualquier otra ocasión estaría muy molesto, esta vez estaba bastante tranquilo, después de todo la compañía no era del todo mala.

Incluso aunque aparentaba ser un tipo aburrido tenía una o dos anécdotas interesantes, pensándolo con cuidado, seguramente el que le había contado no sería el único incidente excepcional que su hermano le habría hecho pasar. Y lo que le había contado seguramente no le hubiera parecido tan hilarante viniendo de otra persona, bueno, eso es lo que creía en ese momento.

Su celular sonó inesperadamente cortando el momento de risas y este contestó al segundo timbre, la canción que había puesto como timbre realmente le gustaba, así que suponiendo que era su hermano quien lo había hecho esperar alrededor de dos horas, bueno era algo de justicia a lo Winchester el no atenderlo de inmediato. Asimismo, quería un momento para aparentar estar más serio y no darle ningún indicio de que en realidad la estaba pasando bien, porque no iba a dejarlo esperándolo así otra vez.

_—¿Diga?, —_ Contestó Dean con la voz un poco más gruesa y aparentando estar malhumorado.

_—Dean soy yo, Sam, siento avisar hasta ahora, Gabriel y yo no podremos asistir a la cena, —_ Explicó el castaño del otro lado del teléfono, quien en el departamento de su pareja buscaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios algo parecido a un antiséptico, bufando, porque en el mismo no había más que banditas adhesivas con motivos infantiles, envoltorios de dulces y mentas sabor naranja, que definitivamente no iban en ese lugar.

_—¿Estás de broma?, todo esto de la jodida cena fue su idea, ¿Y ahora no van a asistir?, Castiel ha estado mirando la pintura de las paredes por más de una hora, ya se sabe todos los personajes de comics que veo en las manchas de pintura, ¿Acaso no se les ocurrió avisar antes?, —_ Preguntó Dean frustrado, él estaba seguro de no haberlo pasado tan mal, pero no podía afirmar lo mismo de su compañero, el morocho había parecido incómodo la mayor parte de la noche; al principio parecía que una figura de piedra estática en su lugar. Para luego parecer que se había sentado sobre una tachuela, y si, él no era de los que se preocupaban mucho por esas cosas, pero ver a Castiel tan incómodo le había generado a él mismo un sentimiento similar de incomodidad.

_—Tengo una situación aquí, sinceramente pensé que habías espantado al hermano de Gabriel, y que ya se habría decidido a irse por su cuenta,—_ Sam no  había imaginado que siendo tan antisocial como su novio lo describió, éste hubiese aguantado a Dean por un rato tan largo.

Dean estuvo a punto de replicar a eso, pero al parecer su hermano estaba ocupado con otra conversación también en su casa.

_—Gabriel, ¿No hay nada parecido al alcohol aquí?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aprovisionaste este botiquín?, —_ Escuchó a su hermano decir en voz bastante alta, a pesar de que se escuchaba como si hubiera alejado de su boca el teléfono.

_“Hay Whisky en la nevera”_ , escuchó también. ¿En serio se iban a poner a discutir mientras estaban hablando?

_—Dean yo… te llamaré después, pídele disculpas a Castiel por mí, ¡Gabriel cierra la maldita boca de una vez!, —_ Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que cortara, ¿En qué demonios pensaba su hermano al estar en una relación así?

—Castiel ellos… —Comenzó a decir el rubio antes de que el morocho lo detuviera, haciendo lo mismo con un movimiento algo torpe de la mano derecha en la cual tenía su cerveza a medio tomar, manchando en el proceso su gabardina con un par de gotitas de alcohol.

—¡Ups!, no te preocupes, escuche la mayoría, supongo que ese es mi pie para retirarme, —Comentó Castiel tranquilo, al menos la situación no le había molestado como a él, bueno quizás el alcohol en la sangre ayudará a ello.— ¿Me prestas tu celular para llamar un taxi?, no tengo buena recepción aquí, mi señal esta muerta.

—Claro, —Respondió sacando el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego dibujar el patrón de desbloqueo antes de entregárselo— No hay problema.

Castiel le sonrió correspondiéndole de esa manera la amabilidad, él no era de los que sonreían mucho, así que le daba algo de pudor imaginarse cómo se veía en momentos así, pero algo en el ambiente le hacía no tener mucho en cuenta esas preocupaciones. Antes de empezar a marcar no pudo evitar quedarse viendo ensimismado su fondo de pantalla, en el, un chico de unos once años de edad, de cabello oscuro y de tez bastante pálida, reía en el asiento del piloto de un auto, con una mano en el volante y la otra pegada al cuerpo, mirando con brillo en sus ojos a quien fuera que hubiera tomado la foto; a su lado en el asiento de copiloto estaba Dean, reposando una de sus manos en el asiento del chico, sin mirar a la cámara en absoluto o a quien lo estuviera fotografiando, no, sus ojos estaban fijos en el chico a su lado, si pudiera adivinar, Castiel diría que lo miraba con orgullo en sus ojos verdes, brillando de una manera excepcional, arrugandose apenas de una forma que lo hacía ver muy tierno con lo que en un futuro serían seguramente marcas de expresión. Apenas sonreía, sin mostrar ni un solo diente, y aún así lucía verdaderamente feliz, no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento le invadió la sensación de querer conservar esa foto de alguna manera, aunque claro era imposible, y no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo.

Finalmente marco, pretendiendo que su pausa había sido por no recordar bien el número del radio taxi, hablo menos de dos minutos con la persona del otro lado, con bastante familiaridad, ya que era un cliente recurrente debido al desastroso funcionamiento de su automóvil; al final cortó después de escuchar que en unos quince minutos el coche estaría allí, devolviendole el celular a Dean no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la imagen.

—Gracias Dean, voy a pagarte por la llamada en la próxima ocasión, —Dijo Castiel pensando en que el dinero que llevaba encima era mejor que lo guardara para pagar al taxista, no llevaba mucho en ese momento, por suerte estimaba que sería suficiente, quizás incluso para dejarle una propina por los servicios.

—No es necesario, enserio, —No era necesario que lo hiciera, no había sido la gran cosa, el que Castiel se mostrara tan agradecido era más suficiente.

Esperaron los quince minutos en el umbral de la puerta, hablando de cosas triviales como el clima, lo fresco que estaba, y la utilidad que solo en ese momento Dean veía en la gabardina de Castiel, también hablaron de sus respectivos hermanos, y de lo anormal que era que dos sujetos tan distintos pudieran estar juntos, y que al parecer discutir era algo del diario entre ellos; asique deberían asegurarse bien de que ellos estaban “bien” entre sí, la próxima vez que se les ocurriera organizar una reunión.

A Dean le hubiera gustado hablar un poco más pero como si el taxista tuviera un reloj con minutero pegado en el culo, había llegado extremadamente puntual, el sujeto incluso había salido del auto y saludado a Castiel con la mano desde allí, justo antes de recostarse en el mismo mirando hacia allí con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, —¿¡Qué está mal con ese tipo?!—, se preguntó Dean mirándolo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, apretando los labios un poco de más. Se acercó a la par que Castiel hacía allí, manteniendo la misma expresión al ver como lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, y si alguien se lo preguntaba, aunque claramente nadie lo haría, lo hizo acercando demasiado su rostro al cuello del cabello azabache.

—¿Désde cuándo un taxista se toma tanta confianza con sus pasajeros?—, por alguna razón, la cual desconocía, eso le sacaba de quicio y le molestaba a sus nervios; había algo en sus dientes demasiado blancos y perfectos, en su cabello rubio y toda esa postura de chulo que le daba mala espina.

—Dean, nos vemos luego, realmente la pase bien a pesar de las circunstancias, te mandaría un mensaje para avisarte que llegué bien, pero no intercambiamos información de contacto, —Dijo Castiel finalmente abriendo la puerta del copiloto a punto de ingresar, mientras el sujeto rubio daba la vuelta para entrar del lado opuesto.

—¿No estás lo suficiente mareado para no recordar tu dirección verdad?, —Preguntó Dean, más preocupado por si no lo estaba mandando ebrio con un desconocido, que por sí podrían llegar a cualquier lugar que fuera.

—Dean yo no estoy… —Borracho, iba a decir cuando el sonido de la puerta del piloto abriéndose, le frenó un momento, dándole casualmente a su acompañante tiempo de interrumpir.

—No sé preocupe, yo se exactamente a dónde va, —Dijo oyéndose como un completo engreído, y recitando una dirección que al parecer se sabía de memoria mientras Castiel asentía; la misma le parecía familiar desde un principio, y le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta a donde ese tipo planeaba llevar a Castiel.

Al principio trató de convencerse de que no era su asunto, aunque todo en él le dijera lo contrario, pero cuando vio cómo el sujeto se acercaba a Castiel para ayudarle a desprenderse de la maldita gabardina, que en su casa a pesar del calor no había insinuado ninguna vez en quitarse; bueno, en ese momento se le apagó totalmente su lado racional por un momento. Abrió la puerta del copiloto que Castiel aún no había trabado, y jalándolo del brazo lo sacó del interior del auto, observando como este lo miraba sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa?, —Preguntó Castiel algo confundido y molesto por el inesperado accionar de Dean.

—Acabo de recordar que Sam me pidió que te llevara personalmente, si no lo hago se molestara, —Dijo soltándolo finalmente cuando sintió que este estaba parado firmemente, para luego cerrar la puerta del auto y acercarse a la ventanilla del mismo extendiéndole un billete de cincuenta dólares al rubio, sintiéndose victorioso— “Que disfrutes tu noche”.

Ese cretino no iba a llevar a Castiel a ese motel, no bajó su mirada.

 


	7. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable

Castiel le había confirmado cuando subió al auto de Dean que esa era realmente su dirección, actualmente estaba viviendo en un motel, eso le había dado sentido a un par de cosas, y había hecho sentir a Dean algo paranoico; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el sujeto había activado "su alarma", "Sentido Arácnido", o lo que fuera que le decía que ese tipo no era de fiar.

Quizás era el hecho de que el mismo pareciera sacado de uno de esos seminarios donde les lavan el cerebro a las personas; con ese perfectamente peinado cabello color rubio cobrizo, o sus pestañas y dientes perfectos, que sin embargo se habían mostrado en una sonrisa que le había parecido totalmente falsa.

—¿Hace cuánto conoces a ese tipo sospechoso Castiel?, —Preguntó Dean al fin rompiendo el hielo, no habían hablado desde que habían subido al coche; y eso le ponía un poco nervioso, el morocho había estado medio recostado mirando hacía la ventanilla todo el viaje, de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par creería que se había quedado dormido; lucía realmente molesto pero Dean no hallaba razón para eso.

—Bartholemew no es un sujeto sospechoso, es un buen hombre, lo conozco de la iglesia a donde iba cuando era chico, —Argumentó el de los ojos azules volteando para ver a su "conductor auto-designado" a la cara.

—Bueno, quizás a ti no te lo parezca, pero él no lucía como un taxista de ninguna manera, ¿Qué clase de taxista usa un traje elegante?, no iba a dejar que te fueras con un completo desconocido, —Se quejo, ¿Realmente tenía que justificarse por preocuparse por su trasero?, de haber sabido que iban a reprenderlo hubiera dejado que llegara a su hogar como pudiera.

—Dean, tú eres un desconocido también, —Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que pasaba cuando pedías un taxi?, un desconocido te lleva a donde le dices y eso es todo el asunto, pensó algo irritado— él no luce de esa manera porque no lo es, quiero decir, su padre es el dueño de la empresa de transporte y él es quien la administra, no es exactamente un chófer.

—¿Y no te parece extraño que viniera a recogerte?, —Dijo como si fuera evidente que había algo extraño y perturbador allí.

—Solo es amable, —Respondió el morocho algo cansado del tema de conversación, ¿Qué se creía que era?, ¿Un adolescente ebrio a la salida de un bar?, sabía cuidarse solo.— nuestros padres son buenos amigos.

—Quizás para tí parezca amable, a mí me da mala espina, no te molestes, ya te advertí, después no vayas a llamar cuando te des cuenta de que es un acosador, Misery, —Dijo buscando en su "Gps" interno donde tenía que doblar ahora, si no se equivocaba estaban a pocas cuadras de ese hotel.

—No estoy "molesto" Dean, es solo que tengo un montón de hermanos mayores sobre-protectores, no te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo, —Al parecer todos los hermanos mayores llevaban ese chip, lo que no entendía era porqué razón él entraría en su rango de acción.

—Bien, lo comprendo, lo siento, y no es porque quiera actuar como un hermano sobre-protector, supongo que lo de proteger y servir te acompaña después del servicio.

—¿Eres oficial de policía?; —Preguntó Castiel sorprendido.

—No, soy agente del F.B.I, menos donas, más acción, pero básicamente lo mismo, —Dijo bromeando— Ya casi llegamos.

Así que ese era el lugar, los había visto peores, tanto por fuera como por dentro, sin embargo, ese no parecía el tipo de lugar donde vivía un sujeto como él, había estado en el apartamento de Gabriel, y aunque no estaba seguro de si el mismo era propietario o simplemente alquilaba el sitio; le había hecho pensar que su familia era bastante acomodada. Este no era precisamente un vecindario bonito y agradable, seguramente había una razón para que estuviera viviendo allí, pero no era como si pudiera preguntar, ellos no eran tan cercanos.

Castiel le había agradecido el aventón al bajar del auto a pesar de todo, y le había hecho unas señas con las manos a Dean para que se fuera de una buena vez al notar que estaba esperando que entrara en el lugar para irse; aunque claro, el rubio las había ignorado y había actuado haciéndose el desentendido.

Algunas veces, cuando el destino te alcanza se siente como un puñetazo en la cara, o un puñal clavándose en el pecho, Dean tenía experiencia en eso, a pesar de no creer en algo como el destino en realidad; él siempre había creído que uno elige su camino por limitados que estos parecieran a veces, pero no era como si por eso no pensara que había veces en las que algunas personas empezaban a rondar alrededor de la vida de otras por algo más que la pura casualidad.

Castiel durmió bastante tranquilo esa noche, solo se había quitado la gabardina y se había recostado junto a la pila de ropa limpia y aún sin planchar en su cama; y aún así había estado bastante cómodo, no se trataba del espacio o comodidad en su colchón era la sensación de no llegar exhausto mentalmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente el despertador lo levantó temprano alrededor de las siete a.m como todas las mañanas, él tenía una vida bastante rutinaria, desde su café matutino, negro y sin azúcar, hasta su trabajo desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, y su horario de almuerzo de una a dos de la tarde; él siempre almorzaba en el mismo sitio, una cafetería en las cercanías del edificio donde trabajaba, la comida era buena, y el lugar era lo bastante cercano para que antes de almorzar tuviera tiempo de descansar un rato sentado en los asientos del parque.

Lo bueno sobre trabajar cerca de una escuela era que había espacios verdes en los alrededores aún cuando se trataba de un lugar tan urbanizado, claro que no era muy común el ver a hombres solos en ese lugar, por lo que siempre se iba después de alimentar a las aves y antes de levantar sospechas y que le tratasen como a un pervertido; quizás la gabardina que usaba no ayudaba a evitar eso.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ , leyó en su celular, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento, casualmente había estado tomando fotografías y por eso lo tenía en la mano, por lo general, justo como en ese momento, lo tenía en silencio por el trabajo.

_"Estoy en el parque"_ , sonrió Castiel al responder, al parecer su contacto misterioso aún no se había aburrido de él, no podía imaginar la razón por la cual no lo había hecho aún, quizás solo quería ver hasta dónde era él capaz de seguirle el juego.

_"¿Tienes ocho o tienes ochenta?, no tendría problema en invitar a almorzar a alguien de ochenta, pero alguien de ocho está completamente fuera de discusión"_ , al parecer era un tipo de broma por estar en un lugar como ese, es decir, tenía razón en cierto sentido, en ese lugar sólo había niños y ancianos, bueno salvo por los padres de los niños, que sí tenían una edad aproximada a la de él. No entendía muy bien si la parte de invitarlo a salir era en serio o otra broma, y tampoco estaba seguro de que preferiría, sin lugar a dudas el mensaje lo había descolocado un poco.

_"Tengo treinta y ocho"_ , respondió mientras se preparaba para irse de ese lugar.

_"Genial, ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?"_ , volvió a preguntar más directamente.

_"¿Cómo una cita a ciegas?"_ , fue lo que obtuvo el otro por respuesta, ir a almorzar con un desconocido realmente cambiaba las cosas en su rutina diaria, no es como si le desagradara la idea, el sujeto parecía ser muy divertido, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo eso de las citas en general no era lo suyo; su hermano pensaba que no había superado a Meg, cuando en realidad, quizás el problema era que si lo había hecho, probablemente mucho antes de romper, y por eso se sentía culpable y miserable por no haberla enfrentado de una buena vez, los dos se habían separado y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra después.

_"Sí, exactamente, como una cita a ciegas, es solo un almuerzo, en un lugar lleno de gente, no hay de qué preocuparse... ¿Te apuntas?"_ , Bueno en eso tenía razón, en caso de que fuera una algo turbio solo tenía irse, no era como si lo conociera o supiera donde vivía o algo por el estilo.

El único problema allí residia en la inmediatez del asunto, él no solo quería almorzar, sino que quería almorzar ese día al parecer, y él actualmente estaba en su hora del almuerzo.

_"Estoy en mi horario de almuerzo, así que, posiblemente sea una cita realmente corta si llego a la dirección con tiempo de regresar"_ , por lo menos tenía una muy buena excusa para huir dado el caso.

_"Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, te mandaré la dirección en otro texto"._

Y así fue, el lugar no estaba tan lejos por suerte, su nombre era "Biggerson's", lo conocía, bueno, no ese exactamente, pero todos los restaurantes de esa cadena eran bastantes similares, no es como si el mismo luciera mal o que no le gustara su comida, era solo que no lucía exactamente como un lugar que elegiría para una cita, un lugar de "todo lo que puedas comer". Bueno, por un lado era desestresante, era un lugar familiar, y podría pedir hamburguesas sin preocuparse por como se vería eso.

No sabía muy bien como se veía su cita, "Realmente muy apuesto", como le había puesto en un mensaje no era una descripción muy detallada. Al entrar al lugar el mismo estaba bastante lleno, aunque no le gustaban los lugares concurridos eso era algo bueno en esa situación, ya que descartaba posibilidades, había varias familias almorzando juntas, y adolescentes presuntamente en citas también y salidas de amigos.

Eso le había hecho pensar en su propia adolescencia, él no era exactamente popular, y no le gustaban demasiado las reuniones, por lo que se había perdido de todo eso de las salidas a sitios de comida chatarra, no era como si pensara que se había perdido de mucho; pero ciertamente había quemado muchas etapas rápidamente por salir con Meg desde tan jóvenes, aunque realmente tenía bonitos recuerdos de su juventud y no sentía que la hubiese desperdiciado si era verdad que no la había vivido como la mayoría de la gente de su generación.

Había un chico bastante guapo sentado en una mesa al fondo, pero parecía de unos veinticinco años como mucho, no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser él, pero no había mucha gente sentada sola, y estaba bastante al pendiente de su celular, bueno, eso era algo cotidiano en las personas incluso al cenar pero podía ser.

Se acercó a su mesa despacio, aguardando por si se percataba de ello y le hacía algún gesto que le hiciera saber si era él, como invitarlo a tomar asiento o algo, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo vió a alguien que no se esperaba ver allí saliendo del baño de hombres. Era Dean, incluso antes de ver su cara se había percatado de ello por su forma de caminar, porque había mantenido la mirada a la altura de las mesas.

—¿Castiel?, —Preguntó el rubio, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa, solo se habían visto una vez, pero había sido tan solo el día anterior y él era muy reconocible.

—Dean, qué coincidencia, —Dijo algo nervioso, encontrarse a alguien conocido cuando estaba a punto de tener una cita no lo tenía en su zona de confort.

—Sí, vengo seguido por aquí pero nunca te había visto, —Dijo dándole un vistazo, un traje diferente pero la misma gabardina, podía imaginar que estaba en su descanso— ¿Ibas al baño?

—Yo... mmm... sí.

_—Mierda, ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?—_ , se preguntó Castiel dirigiéndose al servicio de caballeros, al llegar abrió la canilla de uno de los lavamanos, se lavó las mismas y posteriormente el rostro... quizás, solo tal vez tenía que con la forma en que Dean lo había mirado, ¿Y por qué había venido vestido así a una cita?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que les guste, y ya saben comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas, no sé, sugerencias, dudas, fangirleo (?) lo que gusten.
> 
> Nos leemos en unos días.


	8. De citas y gente con los ojos vendados

Iba a dar una pésima primera impresión, y lo peor era que ya estaba allí, ya estaba metido en esa situación, y huir ya no era viable ahora; ¿Por qué su cerebro había tenido que esperar a toparse con Dean para hacer que se diera cuenta de ello?. Quizás era porque Dean se veía como el negativo exacto de su situación actual, lucía como si se hubiera vestido para impresionar a alguien, incluso su aura era bastante diferente a la que había tenido el día anterior, ayer se veía como si la cena que iban a tener con sus hermanos no fuera la gran cosa, y ahora su apariencia era la de alguien que se había tomado su tiempo para decidir qué ponerse; no era asunto suyo con quien fuera a verse, solo estaba molesto porque lo hacía sentir como alguien que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por su apariencia, incluso aunque no esperaba que su cita fuera a ninguna parte, no quería dar a entender que había asistido solo por compromiso, que había dado por sentado desde el principio que sería una mala cita.

 

Él nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la apariencia física, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera consciente de que eso era lo que las demás personas usaban para juzgarte la mayoría de las veces; se podría decir, que las únicas veces que se fijaba en esas cosas era cuando él era el que se veía mal o fuera de lugar. El amor a primera vista no existía, al menos desde su punto de vista así lo creía, pero nadie se enamoraría a primera vista de alguien que se veía como él, eso era algo que tenía en claro también.

 

Estaba consciente de que no podía quedarse a vivir para siempre en el baño de hombres, aunque la ansiedad le decía que esa no era del todo una mala idea; pero si salía tendría que sentarse en alguna mesa solo, en el mejor de los casos se vería como un hombre solitario y depresivo que fue a almorzar sin compañía a un restaurante familiar, en el peor de los casos y la opción más probable es que su cita se diera cuenta que él era **_“él”_** y decidiera acercarse a su mesa solo para ver más de cerca lo patético que se veía. Ninguna de las opciones era atractiva, pero tendría que salir de allí y actuar como el hombre maduro que su documento de identidad decía que era, nunca había sido el hombre más seguro de la tierra pero estaba convencido de que estaba atravesando una crisis de los casi cuarenta o algo por el estilo, no era normal a su edad sentirse herido e intimidado por una cita.

 

Cuando salió vio lentamente del cuarto de baño, como si temiera que el piso fuese a derrumbarse bajo sus pies, bueno eso era poco comparado a lo que vio cuando salió finalmente, observo al rubio, que vestía un traje oscuro elegante, color azul verdoso, y una camisa blanca impecable, sin corbata y los primeros botones de la misma sin abotonar; recostado en la mesa de su aparente cita a ciegas, intercambiando algunas palabras que no llegaba a oír y sonriendo.

 

**_“¿Estaba Dean simplemente coqueteando con su cita?, ¿Era eso posible?”_ ** , así lo parecía al menos, así como también él aparentaba ser el sujeto con menos suerte en la tierra.

 

Quizás solo había asistido allí para ver como otro sujeto se ligaba al sujeto que le gustaba, bueno era algo pronto para decir que le gustaba, pero al menos podía afirmar que era la primera persona en llamar su atención en algún tiempo y él solo iba a ser espectador de como alguien más disfrutaba la cita a la que él había sido invitado; sí, seguramente se había levantado con el pie derecho, pensó irónico, para colmo de males; porque sí, las cosas podían estar peor, las cosas siempre podían ponerse peor, él tenía vasta experiencia en ello; ya no habían mesas libres, la única que podía considerar vacía era en la que se hallaba el maletín y el sobretodo que aparentemente pertenecían a Dean.

 

Decidió sentarse allí finalmente, de cualquier manera era probable que Dean se cambiara de mesa, y estuvo seguro de ello por varios minutos hasta que el rubio regreso a su lugar observandolo sorprendido y quedandose de pie junto al morocho.

 

—Solo pretende que no estoy aquí, —Exclamó finalmente cansado del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, lo único que le faltaba era empezar a sentirse como animal de circo, porque no, en estos momentos no se le cruzaba por la mente una comparación más amable, como podría ser una pieza de arte a menos que la misma fuese de arte moderno o abstracto.

 

—¿El hambre afecta a tu humor?, —Preguntó Dean divertido con la escena, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él; Castiel tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que esa era en un principio la mesa de Dean ante su instinto de echarlo. El rubio no tenía la culpa de que estuviera molesto, pero realmente apreciaria que no hiciera preguntas estúpidas, o mejor aún, que mantuviera la boca cerrada.— Hablando seriamente, ¿Te sucede algo?

 

—Mi mal humor no está relacionado con la ingesta de alimentos, —Respondió finalmente, aunque el de ojos verdes ya no prestaba atención a su supuesta cita, simplemente ahora ya no se le antojaba presentarse, dejar plantado a alguien era desconsiderado, pero eso era mejor a desilusionar al muchacho, de cualquier manera era más joven de lo que había esperado, él nunca había sabido relacionarse con personas jóvenes, ni siquiera mientras él lo era también.— Y no me sucede nada.

 

—Dile eso a tu rostro, luces constipado, —Agregó Dean mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a la mesera.— Si quieres un consejo…

 

—No lo quiero, —Le interrumpió Castiel antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de hablar.

 

—Bueno, te lo daré de cualquier manera, te ves un setenta por ciento mejor cuando estás relajado, nunca sabes cuando una mesera te dará su número, pero nunca se lo daría a alguien ćon esa actitud, —Le comentó sonriéndole mientras ojeaba el menú sobre la mesa.

 

Castiel no supo qué contestar a eso, no estaba completamente seguro de si se trataba de un halago o una crítica a su estado actual, así que solo se quedo callado, en cierta manera el rubio tenía razón, aunque a él los números de las mujeres que trabajaban en ese lugar lo tenían sin cuidado. Suponía que podía descontextualizar el mensaje y tomar de él que no iba a conquistar a nadie con esa actitud, así que había algo más severo de lo que preocuparse en ese momento que tan solo su apariencia, ¿Eso debía ser un consuelo o otra piedra en su zapato?

 

Cuando la moza llegó ambos ordenaron casualmente lo mismo, hamburguesa con tocino, papas fritas y cerveza, a excepción del postre, Dean había pedido una tarta de moras, lo que era el especial del día. Para ser un lugar de comida rápida la misma se estaba tomando su tiempo en llegar, Castiel quería tener algo rápido en la boca para no tener entablar una conversación, no era bueno en ellas y además estaba molesto, lo que lo volvía un doscientos por ciento más crudo y directo.

 

—¿Todavía tengo que pretender que eres la mujer invisible?, vamos, fui dejado plantado hoy, tu almuerzo no puede ser peor que el mío, —Le reprocho Dean cansado del silencio en la mesa.

 

—Tú robaste mi cita, tengo derecho legal a estar molesto, —Alegó Castiel chasqueando la lengua y mirando disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde un joven castaño de cabello corto y pinta de universitario en su último año tomaba un batido de frutas.

 

—¿Ibas a tener una cita con ese tipo?, —Dijo Dean algo sorprendido— Entonces deberías estar agradecido conmigo.

 

—¿Cómo?, —Preguntó Castiel sin entender exactamente porque debería estar agradecido con él.

 

—Solo miralo, le está tomando una foto a su comida ahora mismo, —Dijo Dean como si no pudiera creerlo— ¿Sabes quienes le sacan fotos a su comida Castiel?, fotógrafos para libros de cocina e imbéciles, ese tipo es un idiota, apuesto que es de los que usan anteojos para el sol en interiores y abusan del bronceador en spray; te salve de una mala cita, me debes una.

 

Al principio Castiel quiso debatir el tema, plantear que no estaba bien juzgar a alguien que no conocía, pero mientras más hablaba más divertido le parecía; ese sujeto no era su tipo, ni quiera lo conocía realmente, solo había estado pensando de más en algo que no valía la pena. El sujeto que estaba allí sentado no era su alma gemela ni nada por el estilo, era simplemente un sujeto con el que había congeniado por un medio virtual.

 

Para cuando la comida llegó la expresión de pesadumbre del morocho había desaparecido, toda esa situación había sido una tontería, simplemente había dejado que todo lo afectara demasiado; eso le pasaba seguido, que temas que para los demás serían cotidianos a él se le dificultaran como si fueran grandes problemas de la existencia.

 

—¿Así que estas soltero y buscando por alguien?, interesante, —Dijo Dean mordiendo su hamburguesa, para luego hacer un sonido de éxtasis, como si estuviera degustando un manjar y no un pedazo de ternera entre dos pedazos de pan.

 

—Yo no buscando a alguien exactamente, solo estoy abierto a la posibilidad, —Contestó Castiel tratando de hacerle ver que no era como si estuviera desesperado por salir con alguien pronto— ¿Qué hay de tí Dean?

 

—Es complicado, —Respondió Dean borrando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y tomando su cerveza para darle un sorbo.

 

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar, —Se apresuró a decir el de los ojos azules, lo último que quería era ponerlo incómodo, menos aún cuando él estaba empezando a sentirse un poco más relajado.

 

—No te disculpes, mira amigo, me estoy tomando un tiempo en una seria e importante relación para mí, y ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, nunca sabes si es un respiro para enfriar el motor, o si ese es todo el kilometraje que esa relación te va a dar, —Explicó Dean tratando de no sonar tan afectado por el tema, Castiel no entendía muy bien las metáforas que incluían autos, pero si comprendía lo que era no estar seguro en donde estas parado en una relación; la incertidumbre era una mierda.

 

—Lo entiendo, he estado en esa situación muchas veces, dar por terminado algo cuando no es con el final que hubieses imaginado es duro, tienes muchas preguntas, tienes muchas dudas, —Dijo Castiel torciendo los labios, él no era un buen ejemplo sobre lo que se debía hacer en esos casos, pero quería ayudar— Si quieres hablar con alguien que sea totalmente ajeno a la situación alguna vez podemos vernos de nuevo y tomar unas cervezas.

 

—Si, tu definitivamente me caes mejor con unas cerveza encima, —Bromeó Dean señalando con la mano con la que sostenía su propia cerveza, la botella a medio beber del moreno.

 

—Simplemente tienes suerte, esto no siempre suaviza mi carácter, —Dijo Castiel divertido, pero su cara cambió al ver que hora era— Ya tengo que irme, mi horario del almuerzo acabó hace quince minutos.

 

—¿Quieres que te dé un aventón hasta allí?, —Preguntó Dean parándose a la par que Castiel, quien buscaba en su bolsillo su billetera, de la misma sacó un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, deteniendolo con un cubierto para que el viento no se lo llevara.

 

—No te preocupes, tu termina de almorzar, —Le dijo Castiel instándole a que tomara asiento de nuevo.

 

—Si tu horario de almuerzo acabó hace un rato realmente ibas a tener una cita express, —Dijo Dean volviendo a tomar asiento ante la insistencia de el de los ojos azules.

 

—Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí, —Respondió mientras Dean ponía una expresión curiosa, pero no tenía tiempo para quedarse más a charlar, y abusar de la amabilidad de Dean haciendo que lo transportará en su vehículo de nuevo no estaría bien, ya podría preguntarle a qué se debía la reacción la próxima vez que se vieran.

 

* * *

 

Balthazar no era el hermano modelo, nunca antes había mostrado mucho interés en las parejas de sus hermanos, Castiel hasta el momento había sido la única excepción; y salvo por la mala decisión de salir con alguien solo para alejarse de su hogar, bueno, nunca había podido reclamarle nada, él era serio en sus relaciones, no como él que se tomaba las mismas como algo naturalmente pasajero.

 

Con Gabriel las cosas eran diferentes, ellos eran más como amigos que hermanos, vivían las relaciones de forma similar, pero en el fondo sabía que Gabriel no era como él, a Balthazar no le interesaban las relaciones serias, a Gabriel solo le gustaba pretender que a él tampoco. No lo culpaba, su familia era mierda en su mayoría, y las relaciones que había tenido, algunas habían terminado de forma más desafortunadas que otras, pero las importante lo habían destrozado. Lo curioso de saber algo, es que una vez que lo sabes estás acabado, incluso pretender que no lo sabes es hacer algo, no hacer nada al respecto es tomar una decisión, no existe una vuelta atrás o un curso de acción en el que puedas quedarte en el margen, no si eso va a afectar a alguien que amas.

 

Él solo quería ser una persona sin estrés, los dramas amorosos eran para las malditas películas de basura rosa, él no era un adivino ni tenía una bola de cristal, no podía predecir el futuro que Gabriel iba a tener con el tal Samuel Winchester, pero no era necesario ser un vidente para saber que no vería nada bueno en absoluto en el mismo si Lucifer estaba inmiscuido, a pesar de que el sujeto no le agradaba él siempre había creído que el mismo se preocupaba por sus hermanos, a su muy extraña manera, no estaba demás aclararlo. Pero ahora no estaba seguro de eso, no estaba seguro de nada, solo sabía que debía hacer algo por alejar a Gabriel de Sam antes de que esos dos arrastraran consigo a su hermano a su infierno personal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y otro capítulo, ya saben comentarios, criticas, preguntas, cosas que no se entendieron, fangirleo (También soy una fan amo el fangirleo, mea culpa xD), pueden poner lo que quieran.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto <3


	9. Call me Shurley

Sam se despertó una vez más con la misma pesadilla que le aquejaba desde hacía un par de semanas, era lo bastante real para que abriera los ojos y se encontrará a sí mismo cubierto en sudor; con la camiseta pegada al torso y hundido al cubrecama como si fuese a fundirse en las hebras de hilo de la misma. Siempre era lo mismo, al despertar sentía la garganta seca, teniendo la sensación de que sus pulmones estaban repletos de tierra en lugar de aire, débil, como si sus músculos hubieran perdido toda su fuerza y no pudiera realizar movimiento alguno.

Al despejarse un poco se levantaba, se dirigía a la terraza, tomaba algo de aire fresco y frío de la madrugada, se servía un vaso de agua y lo bebía sentado en el muro que servía de barandilla para evitar que alguien cayera, el cual se conectaba con la escalera para incendios. Las pocas veces que había despertado así en casa de Gabriel había evitado totalmente hablar del tema, bueno, eso las primeras veces; recientemente dormían tan apartados el uno del otro, siempre dándole la espalda, que sería sorpresivo que lo sintiera despertarse, más aún cuando el castaño siempre trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

 **“Tengo que dejar a Gabriel, él es un Shurley”** , ese pensamiento lo aquejaba todo el tiempo, sonaba estúpido, parecía fácil; pero maldición, el castaño sabía que no era ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Aún recordaba nítidamente la noche en que lo había conocido, era un viernes por la noche en un boliche de California, bastante apartado del campus donde estudiaba, era un lugar exclusivo, que en su interior aparentaba más ser un club nocturno que un lugar de recreación para universitarios. Había personas bebiendo bebidas alcohólicas y sustancias sospechosas por doquier, algunas casi desnudas, y otras comportándose como si la exaltación les hiciera olvidar que ese era un lugar público y no un motel; de cualquier manera todo eso no lo había sorprendido, ya había estado en lugares así antes, el que en ese momento no estuviera acompañado quizás sí lo tuvo algo nervioso, pero de cualquier manera, había ido allí a buscar precisamente a la persona que lo había estado influenciando a frecuentar lugares de ese estilo.

Lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por el señor Shurley en la barra, después de evitar a varias personas intentando coquetear con él, algunas más insistentes que otras, el barman finalmente desistió de usar su actitud de **“No sé nada, sólo trabajo aquí”** , ante la amenaza de que su puesto allí se vería amenazado cuando por fin hablará con el **“amigo”** al que estaba buscando, este no era el dueño ni nada parecido, pero era influyente en ese ambiente, era un cliente habitual y una rata, podía lograr que lo despidieran por un capricho si se lo proponía.

El barman, un sujeto un poco más bajo que él, de complexión delgada, bronceado y con el cabello peinado en puntas, teñido en un color gris perlado; le dio indicaciones para que se dirigiera por una escalera de caracol hasta un sitio V.I.P, **“Estaba claro que estaría en un sector como ese”** , pensó en ese momento.

Atravesó de punta a punta el sitio, pidiendo permiso y lidiando con las personas que no escuchaban por el alto sonido de la música electrónica allí dentro, aquellos otros a los que no le importaba que él quisiera pasar, y el último grupo de personas que pensaban que restregársele era una buena manera para invitarlo a bailar, y por supuesto él no estaba allí para bailar con nadie, ni con el ánimo de aguantar a ningún idiota que no pudiera entenderlo.

Cuando por fin dejó atrás la pista de baile y llegó al inicio de la escalera fue el momento de usar sus recursos de manipulación otra vez, de otra forma los corpulentos sujetos que usaban camisetas ceñidas con la palabra “Seguridad” en letras casi tan enormes como sus músculos, no le habrían dejado pasar, no integró al menos. Subió la escalera notando que le faltaba el aire en los últimos escalones, no es que estuviera fuera de forma, su estado físico era admirable; pero el aire allí arriba estaba viciado, había un fuerte olor a marihuana, y no es que se hubiera dado cuenta porque él la consumiera, el olor era reconocible para cualquiera que asistiera al campus, incluso aunque fuera uno bastante tranquilo como el de abogacía… bueno quizás la hubiese probado alguna vez, pero seguramente era oregano o algo por el estilo.

Camino por un corto pasillo, y al dar con la única puerta allí se adentro en el recinto sin recaudo o anuncio previo, al entrar no se encontró con lo que esperaba, en lugar del hombre que había ido a buscar estaba otro chico rubio oscuro, con el cabello corto en la parte de la nuca y más largo y rebelde al frente, que le daba la impresión de ser demasiado joven para estar en un lugar de esos.

Un sujeto robusto, de cabello y barba negra, ancho de espalda y de casi seis pies de altura; tan solo un poco más bajo que Sam, lo tenía tomado de la chaqueta de cuero negro que el primero vestía y lo veía con una furia que pocas veces había visto en un par de ojos. Sam no era del tipo de sujetos que se mete en problemas ajenos, más aún sin saber de qué se trataba la disputa, pero dado su pasado como un niño escuálido, sensible y “algo nerd” en palabras de su hermano mayor; Sam no toleraba a las personas abusivas, menos cuando no se metían con alguien de su tamaño como decía el dicho.

“¡Hey!, deja al chico en paz, metete con alguien de tu tamaño”, había gritado el castaño sin pensarlo demasiado, acercándose a una velocidad sorpresiva para separarlos, el moreno había girado la cabeza para verlo al unísono con el rubio; y por alguna razón que no logro comprender, este último se veía más ofendido por su intromisión.

“Ese no es tú problema, es suyo, y si tiene suficientes pantalones para provocar debería tenerlos también para aguantar las consecuencias”, menciono el sujeto molesto, escupiendo saliva en cada palabra, la que de forma desagradable había llegado al rostro de Sam, haciéndolo poner una mueca graciosa al parecer, porque al rubio se le había escapado una pequeña risa, ¿En serio?, en ese momento había empezado a cuestionarse si había sido inteligente intervenir.

“Solo te dije que eres un imbécil, ¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad se considera una ofensa?, mi hermano te la jugó, no sé que te habrá dicho pero no salgo con gorilas, tengo gustos peculiares pero la zoofilia no esta entre ellos”, expresó el rubio saliendo de detrás de Sam, el cual no podía decidir si lo que había hecho ese chico era valiente o simplemente estúpido, si, se inclinaba por lo segundo.

El morocho no tardo mucho en responder a sus palabras, aunque claro con una reacción más física, fue casi inmediato, un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula, que había hecho al contrario caer por la falta de equilibrio. Cuando estaba a punto de proseguir a golpear en el suelo al rubio, quien había quedado sentado en el mismo, Sam se dio un golpe imaginario en la frente por lo que iba a hacer, él era un tipo pacífico… bueno había ido a ese sitio a romperle los huesos a alguien, pero ese era un caso excepcional, y ahora estaba por herir a alguien que no se había planteado antes de llegar allí.

Volteó el rostro hacia la derecha primero, como contemplando las razones para no hacerlo, no eran suficientes; cuando regresó su vista al frente su puño se dirigió al mismo sitio, lo acertó un golpe en la quijada, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo desestabilizara, pero no para tirarlo al suelo. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, y algo parecido a la satisfacción por realizar lo que consideraba una buena acción, claro que su contrincante no lo veía así, el mismo se tocó el rostro con una expresión de dolor y enojo en partes iguales.

El menor de los Winchester movió los hombros en respuesta, para liberar tensión y porque quizás estaba más nervioso que el moreno por haberlo golpeado.

“¡Hey!, ese es mi contrincante big-boy, consíguete el tuyo”, comentó molesto el rubio poniéndose de nuevo de pie, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hablar, el moreno le había roto el labio inferior con el impacto de su puño sobre ellos, los mismos eran de un color anaranjado como un durazno maduro, claro que en ese momento tenían el tinte rojo de la sangre brotando de los mismos, el cual resaltaba lo nívea que era su tez.

“Sabes, esa no es la forma de tratar a alguien que trata de auxiliarte”, dijo Sam observando al moreno de reojo, como precaución por si este intentaba otro movimiento, iba a hacerlo pero en ese instante la alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar, y los aspersores en el techo se encendieron, empapándolos a los tres.

Después de dudarlo un poco, evidentemente molesto y frustrado el moreno salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes maldecir al rubio y toda su familia, amenazándolo con el hecho de volverlo a encontrar y hacerlo papilla. El castaño se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, y a pesar de que el rubio y su mala actitud no merecían su preocupación, no pudo evitar tomarlo de la mano para salir de allí, después de todo, su padre había sido un bombero, y él conocía a fondo lo que se debía hacer durante un incendio, y que en lugares como esos era realmente peligroso no salir lo más pronto posible, más aún estando en un primer piso.

Al bajar las escaleras, como lo suponía, había un aglomeramiento de gente en las salidas de emergencia, por suerte habían personas capacitadas en ese lugar para casos como ese, y salvo el pánico normal en situaciones como esas, el mismo no había sido tan grande como para que evacuar el lugar fuera algo complicado.

Una vez afuera pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz del joven que tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano, el ruido de la música que no se había detenido en ningún momento había sofocado su voz anteriormente.

Ahora aún con el ruido de las sirenas escuchándose a lo lejos el silencio era suficiente para que la irritante voz le molestará.

"¡Hey!, te vengo diciendo que me sueltes desde hace rato, olvide mi cartera ahí dentro por tu culpa", se quejó el rubio arreglándose la ropa después de que el castaño soltará su mano.

"Eso no tiene importancia, cuando hay un incendio la primera regla es dejar atrás todo lo que no respire. No puedes entretenerte buscando cualquier cosa, ¿Hubiera valido la pena morir calcinado por una billetera?", bufó Sam como si no pudiera terminar de entender la actitud de ese sujeto.

"No hay incendio, un amigo hizo sonar la alarma, le dije que si no bajaba en tanto tiempo lo hiciera, ¿Ves?, el incendio, el gorila, todo lo tenía bajo control", Dijo el rubio peinándose el cabello húmedo, las ondas y el volumen que tenía su cabello habían desaparecido por completo debido al agua.

"¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!, ¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo como eso?", preguntó Sam algo fuera de si, sin acabar de creer lo que había escuchado.

"¿Qué?, no es asunto tuyo, ni siquiera debías estar allí arriba, ¿Qué hacías allí?", cuestionó el más bajo.

"Estaba buscando a alguien, su apellido es Shurley, como sea tú...

"Heme aquí entonces", lo interrumpió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó el castaño confundido.

"Yo soy Shurley", dijo en voz alta y clara.

"No, no lo eres, lo conozco"

"Claro que lo soy, solo que seguramente no soy al que estabas buscando, mi nombre es Gabriel Shurley, y soy el mejor de cualquiera de mis hermanos".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, como me ha costado subir este cap, si supieran lo que me hace sufrir el cargador de mi pc, o la maldita ficha de entrada, no estoy segura.  
> Espero que lo disfruten, besos y nos leemos pronto espero!


	10. Las mejores hamburguesas de Kansas

—¿Entonces estás seguro de que es él?, —Preguntó el colorado con una sonrisa en los labios mientras daba vuelta con su espátula en la plancha, los medallones de carne para las hamburguesas.

—No lo sé, Benny, es solo mi instinto, —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se apoyaba en la alacena a su lado.

Benjamín Lafitte y él eran amigos desde la secundaria, mucho tiempo antes de que Dean tuviera en mente la idea de ser agente del F.B.I, o que el de los ojos celestes comenzará su historial delictivo. Ambos eran buenos chicos que habían tenido malos entornos familiares; su primer encuentro había sido en un reformatorio, cuando el mayor salvo al rubio de recibir una paliza en una pelea desigual, tanto en edad, como en tamaño y número; un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar “nido” lo interceptaron, siempre andaban entre ocho y diez de los mismos, nunca se separaban por mucho tiempo, y cada vez que peleaban lo hacían como si fueran una manada, le habían “ofrecido el honor” de unirse a su familia, cómo se trataban en el grupo, y el que el rubio se negara no les había hecho ninguna gracia. Benny lo había ayudado a ganar la pelea, ninguno había salido ileso, pero habían repartido los suficientes golpes para que los dejaran en paz, desde ese momento había surgido una amistad entre ellos, y aunque eventualmente sus caminos se habían separado, sus números aún eran un contacto al que podían recurrir en una emergencia.

Dean se había empeñado en devolverle el favor después de que le brindara su ayuda, aunque no pudo hacerlo con inmediatez como lo hubiera deseado. Varios años después él entró al F.B.I, Benny por su parte entro en una pandilla; en un caso sus caminos se volvieron a encontrar, un tipo había muerto, el colorado no había participado pero conocía a quienes si, Dean le consiguió un trato, libertad bajo palabra a cambio de la información que necesitaban.

Después de ello Benny empezó a trabajar en el bar de Ellen por recomendación del rubio, y el colorado no solo había conseguido su libertad y un empleo honorable, también había conseguido un ambiente familiar, quizás como el que nunca había tenido.

—Bueno, no es por subirte el ego, pero rara vez te equivocas, cuando se trata de tu intuición, —Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, como afirmando que esta muy de acuerdo con sus propias palabras— Entonces... ¿Te gusta el chico de los mensajes, o te gusta porque crees que es el ángel?

—¿Qué?, no me gusta él, ninguno de los dos, —Dijo Dean negando con el dedo índice y sonando ofendido— ¿Y desde cuándo lo llamas ángel?

—Castiel es un nombre de ángel ¿No?, lo busque en Google, además lo tienes agendado de esa manera, —Respondió divertido, en respuesta Dean buscó su celular en su bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta verde oliva que llevaba puesta.

—¿Has estado revisando mi teléfono como una novia obsesiva?

—No necesite hacer eso, has estado mensajeando con ese tipo por semanas, no pude evitar verlo...

Antes de que terminara de hablar observo como Dean había sacado su celular y estaba a punto de contestar un mensaje, seguramente de la persona en cuestión, por la cual estaban debatiendo en ese momento. Sonrió victorioso, y continuó con su labor en silencio, de otra manera quemaría la carne y Dean estaría lo suficientemente nervioso para salir de la cocina con tal de contestar lejos de sus amistosas burlas.

—¿Por qué piensas que me gusta?, —Preguntó curioso después de guardar nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres decir aparte de la cara de idiota que pones cuando tienes el teléfono en mano?, esta bien, te diré; lo invitaste a comer aquí, no sé si estás consciente de ello o no, pero solo traes citas importantes aquí, después de todo, le pediste ser novios aquí a Lisa, también le propusiste matrimonio aquí, no eres lo que se dice "innovador" en esto de las citas.

—Tú primera cita con tu novia fue también aquí Casanova, —Se quejó el rubio, al sentirse un poco herido por sus palabras.

—Eso... Eso no cuenta colega, ella trabaja aquí, además Jo fue quien me invitó, —Se encogió de hombros, esa chica sabía lo que quería y no era de las que les asustaba o incomodaba dar el primer paso.

—Si, y aún no te perdonó por eso, Jo es como mi hermana menor, no puedo creer que salgas con ella; te considero un hermano también colega, es tan raro, —Mencionó el Winchester chasqueando la lengua.

—Vamos, no dramatices, y ya sal de mi cocina, me estás distrayendo, si Ellen se da cuenta dirá que estoy perdiendo el tiempo como tú en vez de trabajar, —Se quejó y le dio un golpe en el hombro para que se avispara.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la cita a ciegas que no había resultado, Castiel se había dicho a si mismo que todo el asunto del chico del número desconocido debía acabarse. En un impulso borró su número, y pensó que con eso todo estaría terminado; pero no fue así, recibió un mensaje de ese número otra vez, no era como si lo hubiese memorizado, pero por la forma en que se expresaba estaba claro que se trataba de él, incluso antes de que le "recriminara", el no asistir a la cita.

Castiel termino por explicarle que había estado allí pero que tuvo que irse rápido por causa del trabajo, y que seguramente por eso no habían coincidido; confiaba en que no le había visto, él no tenía una apariencia muy llamativa, estaba seguro de haber pasado desapercibido, aunque no es como si se lo fuese a encontrar de nuevo.

Siguió contestándole los mensajes, en parte por cortesía, y en parte porque su humor le agradaba, era desestresante. No esperaba que esa conducta se viera prolongada por tanto tiempo, habían mantenido contacto por alrededor de un mes, nunca hablaban de temas de importancia, por lo general solo se trataba de cosas diarias; en un intento de desalentar que le escribiera, empezó a contestarle con emoticones, él los amaba, aunque no eran muy maduros y quizás no correspondían mucho a un sujeto de su edad.

Su idea no había resultado, es más, creía que el tipo encontraba, agradable que le contestará de esa manera, no había forma en que pudiera saberlo, pero esa era la sensación que le daba y eso le terminó por gustar. No sabía muy bien como había aceptado nuevamente la idea de una reunión, es decir, la primera ya había resultado fatal, no quería repetir esa experiencia, hasta ese momento le había seguido escribiendo con la libertad con que le escribiría a un extranjero al cual nunca vería a la cara, con total desinhibición, no estaba muy seguro de si no le creía algo idiota.

Esta vez no se vistió con la ropa que vestía regularmente, muy en el fondo del placar tenía jeans azules y camisas que si valían la pena; tenían olor a naftalina, no sabia cuando había sido la última ocasión en que los había usado, solo sabía que después de darse una ducha, al probárselos, el jean le quedaba más ajustado de lo que recordaba, y la chomba azul con cuello negro, de mangas largas, que a su parecer no le quedaba tan mal y Bartholomew había comentado que combinaba con sus ojos, era bastante aceptable. Por último rocío las prendas con una colonia con aroma a miel, que había sido regalo de uno de sus hermanos, no recordaba de cual, y es que era demasiado raro que le atinaran a sus gustos, y se puso los viejos zapatos de cuero marrón, que siempre usaba y por lo cual necesitaban un cambio de suelas; bueno si la cita iba bien ya podría comprarse unos zapatos nuevos de gamuza color azul, por el momento, estos cumplían con su función.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse", ese el nombre del sitio al que debía ir, al ver donde se había detenido su taxi tuvo que preguntarle al taxista si esa era la dirección a la que le había pedido que le llevará. Aunque no podía haber ningún error, el nombre que le había mandado en aquel mensaje estaba llameante en un color anaranjado intenso y también en un blanco muy luminoso, el cártel no permitía la confusión. Bajo del taxi y observo las motocicletas y alguna que otra camioneta estacionada al frente del bar.

Por su fachada tenía más la apariencia de una cabaña que de un restaurante, aunque nunca antes había ido a un bar de camioneros. En el interior parecía el paraíso de los leñadores, había varios sujetos con camisas a cuadros, comiendo hamburguesas y algunos que por su falta de aseo aparentaban haber regresado de una cacería de conejos, quizás ciervos.

Las botas lodosas, las chaquetas de cuero, le gustaría haber llevado una camisa cuadrille, de esa forma se sentiría más en ambiente. No podía imaginar al chico que había visto en el anterior restaurante metido en un lugar así, quizás había sido una broma después de todo; si lo era bloquearía ese maldito número, nadie tenía el derecho de meterse con él solo por ser algo crédulo.

Después de unos minutos se puso a investigar el menú, hasta que la mesera rubia que había en ese lugar, y que parecía ser la única, se acercara a su mesa. Estaba tan ensimismado en la sección de hamburguesas que no presto atención al hecho de que alguien se había acercado a pedir su orden.

—Tenemos las mejores hamburguesas de todo Kansas, —Dijo una voz que le pareció extrañamente familiar y masculina.

Al alzar la vista comprendió la razón, parado junto a su mesa, estaba un hombre rubio como el sol sobre los campos de maíz, ojos verdes como la hierba, y pecas perfectamente distribuidas por su rostro como si se tratara de los detalles de una pintura al óleo.

—Dean... —Exclamó sorprendido.

—Exactamente, hoy voy a ser tu mesero ángel, —Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿Qué tal están?, espero que les haya gustado y sepan disculparme la demora.
> 
> Han habido días buenos y días horribles a lo largo del mes, el de hoy terrible, pero me da satisfacción el poder continuar con la historia. Que la disfruten.


	11. Un amigo muy cercano

Al verlo entrar al lugar soltó un largo suspiro, no quería admitir que esperaba que fuera él, quizás incluso lo deseaba, así que había sido imposible no sentir algo de alivio cuando el morocho apareció; lo que sí le sorprendió un poco era como se veía, no era como si lo hubiera visto tantas veces para conjeturar que siempre vestía de forma similar. Sin embargo, cada vez que le mandaba un mensaje, o cada vez que se los respondía, así fuera con una carita, él se la había pasado imaginandolo con la vieja gabardina y el traje de contador aburrido.

 

Ahora se veía como alguien diferente, más descontracturado, al menos en aspecto, su guardarropas ayudaba, pero aún se le notaba la incomodidad en el rostro, quizás esa era su expresión normalmente, no podía saberlo. Los jeans definitivamente le hacían más justicia, a él no le gustaban los pantalones entubados, pero esos le ajustaban perfectamente en el área de los muslos, y no, no había una razón específica por la se hubiera detenido a apreciar eso. La camiseta era linda, parecía nueva, combinaba con sus ojos aún si no lo necesitaba los hacía resaltar; aunque su aspecto era casual, Dean podía suponer que Castiel se había preocupado más por su apariencia esa vez, tal vez eso era un augurio de que esperaba algo de esa cita, que realmente había querido asistir.

 

Todo era perfecto, exceptuando el hecho de que era su concuñado y no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomaría que él sería su cita, —¡Demonios!—, pensó, su primer encuentro no había sido precisamente de cuento de hadas, y se había burlado abiertamente de él con… bueno con él, a través de un mensaje, lo había llamado “lastre” y no recordaba que otras cosas ofensivas; —Mierda Dean eres un genio—, se siguió recriminando internamente, las primeras impresiones no eran su fuerte, pero esto, había fracasado dos veces en ello y con la misma persona, ese sin duda era un nuevo récord personal.

 

—Vas a ir a hablarle ¿O qué?, —Preguntó curiosa la joven rubia, después de acercarse al rincón junto a la barra en donde se había estado escondiendo como si del acecho de una presa se tratara.

 

—¿A quién?, —Preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia.

 

—No lo sé, quizás al chico que le has estado mensajeando por meses…

 

—No han sido meses han sido sema… —Se detuvo a sí mismo cuando notó que sus palabras lo estaban delatando— semanas… ¿Benny te lo dijo verdad?, maldito, no puede mantener un secreto.

 

—No a mí, soy su novia, sus secretos son mis secretos y mis secretos son mis secretos, —Respondió Jo divertida.

 

—Eso no se oye nada justo, —Se quejó, desde ahora guardaría cuidado de lo que le decía a Benny, estaba seguro de que no le diría nada de lo que no quisiera que Johanna se enterara, también estaba seguro de que eso pronto llegaría a oídos de Ellen, luego a Bobby y si la cadena seguía sin detenerse incluso Sam lo sabría, no dejaría que eso pasara, ¿Qué pasaba con esa familia?, ¿Por qué sus asuntos se convertían en asuntos de todos?

 

—¿Cuál es el problema?, se ve perfecto para tí, incluso es lindo, —Dijo la mesera dándole una mirada clínica.

 

—¿Por qué crees que sería perfecto para mí?

 

—Pues para empezar deben ser las únicas dos personas de nuestra generación que no tienen Facebook aún, —Argumentó la muchacha— y por otro lado, todo se quedaría en familia.

 

—¿Lo buscaste en Facebook?, ¿No crees que es invasivo?, —Le recrimino el rubio.

 

—Tú buscaste los antecedentes criminales del novio de Sam, eso lo supera por mucho, así que no tienes autoridad moral para juzgarme…

 

—¡Shhh!, —La silencio— lo tengo, déjame en paz, no te preocupes por esa mesa, yo me haré cargo, dile a tu novio que le conviene hacer las mejores hamburguesas de toda su vida, me lo debe por ser un soplón.

 

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba parado frente a la mesa de Castiel, no estaba muy seguro de cómo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta allí, pero se los agradeció.

 

Sonrió instantáneamente cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre, lo había visto en dos ocasiones hacía bastante, y aún lo recordaba, no había rastro de duda en su tono de voz, solo sorpresa, lo único que no podía deducir, era si era o no una sorpresa agradable. El tono coqueto había salido de sus labios automáticamente, aunque por lo general él era quien estaba sentado y coqueteaba con las camareras y no al revés.

 

—Se que te lo he preguntado antes, pero, ¿Esta es algún tipo de broma?, —Preguntó Castiel cuando el asombro por verlo desapareció, parecía estar un poco molesto— Otra casualidad, no suena probable.

 

—Tienes razón, las casualidades no pasan “casualmente”, —Respondió— Verás…

 

Dijo, pero no logró terminar su frase cuando Castiel ya se estaba levantando de su asiento, no solo no quería escuchar su explicación, había pasado completamente y olímpicamente de él, y todo eso sin tan siquiera pestañear. A Dean le tomó un momento reaccionar y seguirle, no comprendía qué había pasado con él para que actuara de esa manera.

 

—Castiel, —Exclamó un poco más alto de lo que hubiese querido, tomándolo del brazo para hacerle girar— ¿Qué está mal?, ¿No te agrado?, ¿No te gusto o algo así?

 

—No lo tomes a mal, no estas mal, eres agradable y también eres algo atractivo, pero no me quiero complicar la existencia en este momento, incluso si este no es una jugarreta, ¿Entiendes?

 

¿Cómo había pasado eso?, Cass le había rechazado sin siquiera haberle dado un bocado a su comida, es más la misma ni siquiera había llegado a la mesa; esa había sido la cita más rápida en el historial de sus citas, es más, esa había sido la cita breve en la historia de las citas. Lo comprendía, no le había dado una maravillosa primera impresión, pero creía que eso ya había quedado bajo el puente.

 

Era una posibilidad, lo supo desde el principio, y lo había pensado mucho antes de provocar otra reunión entre ambos por la misma razón, aún así, se negaba a creer que algo como eso había sucedido. Hubiese comprendido que no le gustase a Cass, incluso que no quisiera mezclar las cosas por estar de alguna forma relacionados por culpa de sus hermanos, pero eso, incluso para él había sido brusco.

 

 

—¡Es mi amigo!, —Gritó al salir después que él, por suerte estaba aún en el estacionamiento, al parecer intentando comunicarse con alguien.

 

—¿Cómo?, —Preguntó confuso el castaño alejando el teléfono de su oreja y alzando la vista hasta encontrarse con su mirada.

 

—Tu cita, quien te cito aquí… es un amigo mío, —No supo muy bien en ese momento porque lo había hecho, el porqué de haberle mentido, solo se dio cuenta de que una vez que ya lo había hecho, en lugar de sentirse mal por el engaño, se había sentido relajado, y todo debido a que la expresión ruda de Cass había desaparecido, se había distendido, incluso parecía un poco avergonzado.

 

—¿Es tu amigo?

 

—Más que eso, somos inseparables, —Se explayó, bueno, eso no era del todo falso— Por eso no asistió a vuestra cita  la primera vez, me vio allí, se inhibió.

 

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, ¿Si tu presencia lo inhibió por qué invitarme a un lugar dónde trabajas?

 

—Oh eso, sí eso, no, yo no trabajo aquí, él lo hace, mi amigo, él cocina las hamburguesas, le cambiaron el turno a último momento y entonces me dijo: “Hey Dean, tenía una cita y trabajo hasta tarde, ya que tu lo conoces, ¿No podrías hacerle compañía hasta mi hora de salida?”, y bueno yo le respondí que claro, pero que me debía una. Así que… por favor regresa dentro o creerá que te espante, ya después de que cierren puedes irte cuando quieras.

 

Cass había sonreído de lado al escuchar la palabra hamburguesa, —Quizás era burguer-sexual—, eso cruzó la mente del rubio un instante, eso explicaría porque le había rechazado pero su amigo a quien ni siquiera había visto le parecía mejor que él. Todo eso de la cita, el haber seguido mandándose mensajes con él a pesar de que suponía que era él había sido una pésima idea, le gustaba, a pesar de que ni siquiera hubiera querido terminar por compromiso la cita si era con él, de que era algo cortante y parecía que nunca estaba cómodo a su alrededor, le gustaba más de lo que esperaría dado lo poco que se conocían realmente.

—Lo siento Dean, debes creer que soy un paranoico, —Se disculpó finalmente— ¿Lo conoces bien?, a tu amigo.

—Tan bien como si fuera yo mismo, —Porque lo era, pero ese detalle no podía confiárselo.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que salí huyendo?

—Probablemente, y posiblemente no le importa.

Completo tratando de tranquilizarlo, después de eso los dos regresaron al bar, se sentaron y al cabo de unos minutos Dean fue por las ordenes que ya había encargado; dos hamburguesas completas, papas fritas grandes y dos cervezas. No había mentido cuando dijo que él sería quien le atendería esa noche, aunque claro, cenar con él le hubiera agradado más si el castaño hubiera deseado hacerlo con él realmente.

Ver a Castiel disfrutar mientras mordía su hamburguesa era una de esas pequeñas cosas que uno no se plantea, solo sucede, no solo había terminado con la suya, sino que Dean le había cedido la propia solo porque toda la situación le había quitado el hambre, y observarlo comer a él era algo que había encontrado más gratificante.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué me preguntaste si me parecías atractivo?, —Cuestionó de la nada el morocho, con tal suspicacia que parecía que lo había estado pensando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Orgullo, —Respondió— He trabajado como modelo de publicidad una vez, pero no te preocupes, era solo eso.

—Ya veo, eso suena interesante, ¿Fue antes de ingresar al F.B.I, —Preguntó por curiosidad.

—Si, varios años antes.

—Y... ¿Estas en pareja?, la última vez me dijiste que estabas en algo complicado, ¿Se resolvio?

—Si, las cosas mejoraron un poco, y no estoy en pareja... estoy casado, tengo un hijo adolescente y una niña en camino, —Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular— Este es Ben.

Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice la pantalla del mismo, en ella se proyectaba una imagen de Ben y él en el Impala, despreocupados y divirtiéndose. Ben estaba en el asiento del piloto y el le acompañaba, era de la vez en que le había enseñado los conceptos básicos que debía conocer para aprender a conducir; había sido un buen día, él no se había convertido en James Hunt, pero para tener once o doce años, había entendido todo muy bien.

—Luce como si te admirara mucho.

—Eso espero, porque estoy muy orgulloso de él... ¿Qué hay de ti?, bueno imagino que ahora estas soltero, pero, ¿Tienes hijos?, ¿Llegaste a casarte?, —Preguntó el rubio tratando de desenfocar la atención de él.

—Si... No, estuve comprometido varios años, pero no funcionó, quizás dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, pero Meg es una gran persona.

—¿Meg?

—Si, Megan, estuvimos tanto tiempo prometidos que creo que nuestro momento para casarnos pasó sin que me diera cuenta, los chicos no los buscamos, pero tampoco llegaron de improviso... Comparada a tu vida amorosa, la mía es deprimente.

Asique Cass había estado comprometido, si, él lucia como el tipo de hombre que usa esos anillos; había estado de acuerdo con muchas cosas a lo largo de la noche, excepto por una cosa, desde que lo había conocido, su vida ganaba si o si el lugar de la más deprimente.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~


End file.
